Historia sobre Samantha Shepard
by c2stingray
Summary: Samantha Shepard, futura soldado con unos padres compresivos y abiertos, que son sus pilares de fuerza. Amante por ayudar a quien lo necesita, pero que no se deja avasallar por nadie. Decidida pero comprensiva. Con una vida en general muy feliz, y con pocos sucesos tristes. ( con Eli Shep, y Eli Cousland ya hay tristeza de sobra. )
1. Capitulo 1º

**Samantha Shepard, el primer personaje que cree en el ME. La quiero con locura y siempre imaginé como era su vida más allá del juego. Esta historia intenta reflejar esa vida antes de convertirse en la gran comandante que será en el futuro y que se nos presenta en el juego. Espero que vosotros disfrutéis tanto leyendo sobre ella tanto como yo escribiendo. De nuevo agradezco los consejos de Katzempire.**

* * *

Hannah estaba en la cocina esperando a su hija Samantha. Tal y como prometió a su padre antes de marchar, se levantaba cada mañana dos horas antes de la entrada a clase para realizar los ejercicios que solían hacer juntos. Era algo de lo que se sentía orgullosa, la disciplina que siempre mostró hacia ellos.

"Mamá ya estoy aquí."

"¿Que tal? ¿Todo bien?"

"Si mamá, he corrido en la cinta 8 km, y he realizado la tabla que me mandó papá. Me doy una ducha rápida, me arreglo y enseguida estoy aquí."

Sonrió con dulzura a su madre mientras marchaba al baño. Cuando llegaron Hannah pidió al jefe de la cuadrilla de la estación unos días para que ambas se acomodaran y se acostumbraran a su nuevo hogar. Ya había ocurrido otras veces, pero después de 4 años sin separarse, este era su primer destino sin estar junto a Nathan. A Sam le costó mucho despedirse, aunque ya tenia 16 años y era toda una mujercita, estuvo llorando por su padre largo rato. Solo cuando este le prometió que la llamaría todos los días, se relajó un poco.

Una larga toalla cubría su torso aún desnudo mientras se secaba su cabello ocre dorado ensimismada con sus pensamientos. Había sido una semana algo rara, apenas se cruzó durante esos días con nadie en la estación. Con los pocos datos que tenia calculó que no debía de haber más de 10 o 12 jóvenes como ella. Aunque estaba deseosa de hacer nuevos amigos, esperó a estar en clase para ver a todos los que hubiera. Una vez se secó, se vistió con sus vaqueros, una blusa y un cinturón para ajustarse. Terminó de peinarse como le gustaba, con la raya a un lado y dejando caer su cabello tras las orejas llegándole este hasta el final del cuello. Cuando concluyó que estaba lista salió dispuesta a desayunar.

"Hmmm, que buena pinta tiene el desayuno mamá."

"Todo no es suficiente para mi pequeña, que madre seria si no recompensara a mi hija por su esfuerzo."

"Entonces trabajamos de manera recíproca, yo siento que debo pagaros por todo lo que hacéis por mi."

"Sin duda no te merecemos. Bueno Sam, ¿estás preparada para tu primer día de clase?"

"Estoy lista. Veremos que me depara el día. Y yo no desearía estar con nadie más."

Hannah y Samantha salieron de su modulo juntas. Lo que se habilitó como el colegio para los hijos de los allí destinados estaba de camino a la central de mando de la estación. Conforme caminaban los soldados saludaban a la Teniente primero Hannah Shepard, mientras Sam les observaba. Ya fuera por precaución o costumbre todos saludaban - 'El saludo es una muestra de respeto entre los miembros de la alianza, cuyos orígenes se remontan al medievo' - le dijo su padre.

"Bueno hemos llegado. Que te vaya bien el día Sam."

Samantha abrazó a su madre y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. De inmediato entró en el instituto.

"A ti también mamá. Luego nos vemos."

Aquél recinto estaba bien realizado, se notaba que ya preveían aquella situación y que no era un prefabricado adicional. Constaba de 6 módulos donde se realizaban las distintas clases, más otros 5 que eran la sala de la dirección y del profesorado, salón comedor, enfermería y los aseos.

"Jovencita, ¿A que esperas para entrar en clase?"

"Oh, disculpe señorita. Es mi primer día aquí."

"Ah, tú eres la nueva. Me habían informado sobre tu llegada. Por favor pasa a la clase y te presentas."

Entraron en el primer modulo de la izquierda. Incluyéndose a si misma había 15 chicos y chicas. Cuando entró junto a la profesora comenzaron a murmurar. Algunos de los murmullos mencionaban su color de cabello, el hecho de como lo llevaba peinado, su ropa, su aparente tranquilidad.

"Alumnos, por favor un poco de silencio. Tenemos una nueva compañera de clase. Adelante, cuéntanos algo de ti."

"Hola buenos días. Me llamo Samantha Shepard. Llegué hace una semana, junto a mi madre que por petición propia pidió este destino. No sabría deciros de donde soy, pues llevo toda mi vida de nave en nave y de estación en estación. Podría decirse que mi hogar es la galaxia."

"Muy bien, por favor siéntate donde quieras y comenzaremos la clase. Sacad vuestros pad de datos y comencemos."

Hasta el almuerzo todo trascurrió sin incidentes. Cuando estaba en el comedor y al poco de sentarse en una de las mesas, un pequeño grupo de tres chicos empezaron a acercarse a ella. Tal y como sus padres le enseñaron desde pequeñita analizó a los tres. Estaba más que claro que eran los matones, el hecho de que uno de los alumnos se apartara con algo de miedo al cruzarse se lo confirmó. Cuando estaban a su altura el que parecía el jefe se adelantó un paso.

"Hola preciosa, soy Gustav Mikelson bienvenida a mi estación. Como es tu primer día debemos darte algunas novedades. Yo soy aquí el que manda. Creo que queda claro. Y todos vosotros sois mis lacayos. Si te mando algo tu obedeces y así no habrá consecuencias. Como primera tarea debes pagarme un tributo para que yo y mis chicos podamos almorzar. Por ser una chica te haré un descuento, con unos 30 créditos nos vale."

Sam nunca se dejó avasallar por nadie, gracias a la educación y entrenamiento que recibió de sus dos padres. Como contrapartida jamás comenzó una pelea y nunca se aprovechó de sus habilidades. Siempre hacia lo correcto, y ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba.

El chico comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso, claramente acostumbrado a que la aparente fuerza que demostraba junto a sus 'guardaespaldas' pusiera nervioso a quien hablara. Pero Sam, mantenía una serenidad nada habitual. Eso hizo que de nuevo el resto de los alumnos comenzaran a murmurar, también sorprendidos por la aparente falta de reacción de la nueva. Sin levantarse de la mesa y con toda tranquilidad respondió a su amenaza.

"Primero, por favor no me llames preciosa. Tengo un nombre y si no queda más remedio, prefiero que me llames por él cuando te dirijas a mi. Segundo, no eres mi dueño, así que me podrás mandar todo lo que quieras que al menos yo, no pienso hacerte caso. Tercero, no voy a pagarte 'tú' almuerzo, ya que yo tengo el dinero justo para el resto del día."

El resto de chicos comenzaron a murmurar algo más en alto, pues no era la primera vez que alguien se enfrentaba al chico, pero al final todos se rendían a él. A Gustav le envalentonaba que alguien que se resistiera acabara cayendo igual. Si además era una chica casi le excitaba.

"Vaya chicos tenemos una zorrita con huevos. Ten en cuenta que si no cumples mis normas podrían pasarte cosas malas."

Mientras decía aquello colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sam, apretándolo hacia abajo. Sam lejos de sentirse intimidada, sin siquiera levantarse de la mesa le cogió el brazo y lo apartó con cierto desdén, pero sin pasarse. Aún no había hecho nada que realmente le molestara. Gustav comenzó a cabrearse, aquella joven no se dejaba avasallar, y no mostraba miedo alguno. Sin pensarlo, apretó su puño izquierdo y realizó un leve giro de cadera para propinarle un puñetazo en el hombro.

Lo acontecido a continuación hizo que el comedor enmudeciera. Sam se levantó con rapidez, y paró el torpe movimiento del chico bloqueándolo con el antebrazo, a la vez que le agarraba de la otra muñeca, y se la retorcía con un hábil movimiento haciendo que gritara por la tensión, y colocándose tras él mientras le sujetaba el brazo, consiguiendo inmovilizarlo por completo. Sus compañeros se quedaron absortos al ver la velocidad de aquella chica y se quedaron sin saber muy bien que hacer, pues Gustav estaba entre ellos y ella.

"Puta, suéltame o te juro que lo pagarás muy caro."

Sin mostrarse enfadada ni molesta con suavidad le contestó.

"Si me lo pides por favor, y me dejas en paz, estaré encantada de soltarte."

"¿Por favor? maldita zorra, mi padre es el jefe de esta estación. Como no me sueltes haré que expulsen a la puta de tu madre y al gilipollas de tu padre."

Eso ya colmó su paciencia, no le molestaba que la insultaran a ella, pero cuando mencionaban a sus padres... eso era distinto. Empujándolo a la vez que lo hacia girar y antes siquiera de que él reaccionara, con la palma de la mano le golpeó en el centro de la cara, haciendo que un pequeño reguero de sangre le brotara de la nariz mientras gritaba de dolor.

"¡Hija de puta! te prometo que te lo haré pagar."

Se levantó para contraatacar, con la intención de propinarle un salva de puñetazos con toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento, pero de nuevo paró en seco su ataque y volvió a propinarle un fortísimo golpe, esta vez en la mandíbula sonando un leve crujido y haciendo que cayera redondo contra el suelo. Los demás chicos, incluyendo los compañeros de Gustav, gritaron de miedo.

"¿Que demonios está ocurriendo aquí?"

El director hizo acto de presencia pues los alumnos no acudieron a la siguiente clase, que realizaba él en persona. De inmediato se percató del alumno que yacía en el suelo, apartando con cuidado a los jóvenes se agachó y comprobó que aún respiraba. Aún consciente de que no solía conseguir respuesta preguntó lo que en aquél momento tocaba.

"¿Quien ha sido el que a agredido al señor Mikelson?"

Lo siguiente sorprendió a todos los allí presentes, más incluso al director, acostumbrado a que los alumnos no dijeran nada.

"He sido yo señor. Siento haber sido algo brusca pero solo he actuado en defensa propia."

"¿Es eso cierto?" - dijo dirigiéndose a los dos chicos que estaban separados del grupo a sabiendas de que eran inseparables.

"No es verdad señor, esta niñata a golpeado a Gustav sin razón, cuando nos acercamos a saludarla."

Ambos sintieron como el poder que tenían gracias a su amigo se desvanecía cuando algunos alumnos les replicaron.

"Es mentira señor director, Gustav la insultó y amenazó e intentó golpearla."

"Es cierto señor director, mantuvo la calma hasta que Gustav se pasó."

"Bien. Usted señorita acompáñeme. El resto iros a clase de inmediato."

Sam, era consciente de lo que había hecho, por ello estaba preparada para las consecuencias. Siguió al director hasta la enfermería. El análisis reveló que le produjo una leve fractura en la mandíbula, pero con un poco de medigel, se curaría rápido. Dejándolo sobre la camilla marcharon a la sala de profesores y entraron en su despacho.

"Muy bien jovencita. Ahora llamaremos a tus padres, a no ser que prefieras que no lo haga y me quieras contar lo ocurrido."

"No señor, estoy conforme."

A pesar de la situación, mostraba una disciplina inusual. Estaba acostumbrado a que los jóvenes intentaran irracionalmente justificar lo que hubieran hecho. Pero aquella joven parecía tener claro que se había excedido y asumía las consecuencias. Sacó su pad de datos y revisó los datos personales, cuando se fijó en su apellido, se quedó pensativo pues le resultaba familiar.

"Perdona jovencita, ¿Tu padre es Nathan Shepard?"

"Si señor."

Ahora lo recordaba, durante la guerra del primer contacto el jefe de operaciones Nathan Shepard fue su compañero de pelotón, en más de una ocasión salvó su vida aún poniendo en peligro la suya propia, de hecho si no fuera por él, aquella herida con la que se retiró habría sido peor, pues le hirieron gravemente en una pierna. Aquella jovencita era la pequeña de las fotos, que Shepard le enseñaba orgulloso en los momentos tranquilos que tenían.

"¿Tu padre está destinado aquí?"

"No señor, solo estamos mi madre y yo. Si necesita contactar con ella está en la central de tránsito, extensión 6458."

"Muy bien así lo haré."

Aún esperaba algo de miedo en el rostro de Samantha, pero mantuvo la serenidad en todo momento.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Qué tal está mi pequeña? ¿Se va adaptando a su nuevo destino?"

"Se la vé muy contenta cariño, no te preocupes. ¿Tú como estás? ¿Y Ernesto? Estaba muy afectado por lo que vio en la colonia."

"Creo que está ahogando sus penas con whisky, le ayudo todo lo que puedo, pero tarde o temprano lo descubrirán, y cuando lo hagan le licenciaran. Desde luego no es el amigo con el que tantos años hemos pasado. Las atrocidades de Mindoir le están afectando más que a nadie que haya visto."

"La guerra afecta a cada uno de mil maneras distintas, tú y yo lo sabemos que hemos luchado juntos. Por eso pedí este destino y lo sabes, no me ha afectado como a Ernesto, pero necesitaba una temporada tranquila después de haber estado allí."

"Lo se Hannah, si esta galaxia tiene un cáncer, sin duda son los esclavistas batarianos."

'Teniente segunda Hannah Shepard, tiene una llamada entrante del director del instituto.'

"Nathan te dejo, creo que Sam lo ha vuelto a hacer"

"De acuerdo, pero no seas muy dura, sabes de sobra que lo que haya ocurrido no lo habrá provocado ella. Un beso y luego hablamos."

"Un beso cariño, hasta luego."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Tuvo que esperar al jefe de la estación, pues también recibió una llamada del director. Saludó al Mayor Fredrik Mikelson y este le devolvió el saludo como correspondía.

"Teniente, ¿sabe que ha ocurrido? El director ha sido parco en palabras. Solo me ha mencionado que mi hijo está en la enfermería."

"Señor, temo que haya sido mi hija la que lo ha mandado ahí, pero puedo asegurar más allá de protegerla como madre que solo lo habrá hecho en defensa propia."

"No me extrañaría, desde que mi esposa falleció Gustav se ha vuelto algo rebelde. Me cuesta bastante mantenerlo en vereda."

"Lo siento señor, le acompaño en el sentimiento."

"Gracias Teniente. ¿Como está su marido? Me extrañó mucho que no vinieran juntos."

"Se quedó en la Einstein, arreglando todo lo bien que se puede la colonia de Mindoir."

"Si, me he enterado del ataque, batarianos bastardos."

"Yo después de ver todo aquello, tras la primera toma de tierra, decidí tener un poco de paz. Por eso pedí este destino administrativo. Si me permite señor, ¿De que conoce a Nathan?"

"Estuvimos juntos en el programa EGC. Debo decir que he conocido a pocos soldados tan duros. Yo me retiré en el N4 cuando en un descenso sin control me partí dos vertebras. ¿Qué tal le fue a él? ¿Consiguió superar el curso N6 y conseguir el emblema N7?"

"No señor, también se retiró por un accidente mientras cursaba el N5."

"Bueno, haber llegado a ese nivel ya dice mucho de su resistencia."

En cuanto llegaron al instituto se separaron, Hannah en dirección al despacho del director y Fredrik a la enfermería.

"Gracias por venir señora Shepard. Antes de empezar permítame ir a buscar al Mayor. Voy un momento a la enfermería, el chico ya debería estar despierto. Si me hace el favor de esperar."

"Tómese el tiempo que necesite."

En cuanto el director se marchó se giró hacia Samantha.

"¿Y bien señorita?"

Confiaba plenamente en su hija, pues nunca les mintió. Le contó con detalle todo lo ocurrido, desde el principio hasta el final sin dejarse apenas detalles.

"Y eso es todo, mamá. Ya sabes que no me importa que se metan conmigo, pero nadie amenaza y ensombrece el buen nombre de mis padres."

"Estoy de acuerdo en todo, salvo en el ultimo golpe. Podías haberlo matado."

"Mamá, tú y papá me habéis enseñado a controlar mi fuerza. Se cuanto golpear y con que intensidad."

Al cabo de unos minutos, el director junto a Gustav y al Mayor entraron en el despacho. Gustav explicó lo que según él había ocurrido, difiriendo drásticamente con lo que Sam contó. Su padre con claro gesto de disgusto, le propinó un tortazo. Sabia de sobra que estaba mintiendo. Antes de que dijera nada Sam se acercó a Gustav.

"Perdón por haberte pegado tan fuerte, ha sido desmedido."

"¿No tienes nada que decir?"

"Estás perdonada. Siento haberte insultado."

"Oh, a mi eso no me importa. Pero no vuelvas a amenazar a mis padres."

El Mayor Mikelson supo ver el orgullo y respeto que sentía la hija de Nathan al decir aquellas palabras. Tras el incidente Gustav tuvo que pagar 30 horas de trabajos para el instituto, ademas del castigo que le impuso su padre.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Así que le rompiste la mandíbula al hijo del Mayor Mikelson, ¿Eh?"

"Lo sé papá, he obrado de manera exagerada. Pero tú y mamá sabéis que cuando hablan mal de vosotros me molesta mucho."

"No se lo digas a mamá, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Mi princesa guerrera."

"¡PAPÁ! Qué ya no soy una niña."

"Ya lo sé, pero para mi siempre serás mi pequeña. Bueno te dejo, que tengo que realizar un nuevo descenso. Hoy ha sido un día complicado y muy triste."

"¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?"

"Creo que aún eres muy joven para escuchar algo tan triste."

"Papá, se como funciona esta galaxia, gracias sobre todo a vosotros."

"Muy bien, si crees que estás preparada. Durante la exploración de la colonia, encontramos en el interior del centro de energía los cuerpos de una familia. Un ingeniero que sirvió en la alianza, su esposa y su hija, que tendría los mismos años que tú. Ver esa joven bajo el cuerpo de su madre... querían proteger a su pequeña. Solo eso...

Nathan no pudo contener unas lagrimas que comenzaron a caerle por las mejillas, a la vez que Sam al imaginárselo hizo lo propio.

"Vale papá, sin duda es algo muy triste y me apena muchísimo haberlo escuchado. ¿Te sientes mejor al contarlo?"

"Si un poco, gracias por querer escucharme."

"Cuidate papá. Mañana te vuelvo a llamar."

Sam cortó la transmisión y se recostó en la cama pensando en aquella familia, y en como los batarianos sesgaron sus vidas. Qué habría sido de aquella joven de haber sobrevivido. Hacia tiempo que rondaba en su cabeza una idea y después de aquello lo tenia claro. Continuaría la estirpe de soldados Shepard y en cuanto terminara el instituto a los 18, ingresaría en la alianza.

Quería evitar por todos los medios a su alcance, hechos como el acontecido en Mindoir. Tal y como imaginaba y le contaba a sus padres cuando era mas pequeñita, con su propia nave y una fiel tripulación surcaría la galaxia para ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara.


	2. Capitulo 2º

**Un nuevo capitulo de Samantha. Aquí vemos un poco más la relación con ese gran desconocido que es su padre (pues en el juego apenas se le menciona) creo que manteniendo la esencia del juego, incluyendo este 'nuevo' personaje añadirá mas intriga y contexto a lo que es Sam. Si hay algo que no entendáis, tened en cuenta que he usado mi propia experiencia en la milicia. No es nada inventado, ya está escrito. Una vez más, aunque no lo crea, muchas gracias a Katzempire. Puede que solo me animara, pero también creo que es mi mentora en todo esto. Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

"Hola Jefe de Servicio, ¿Qué tal estás?"

El joven saludó al Teniente de estado mayor Nathan Shepard, que se levantó y le devolvió el saludo.

"Un poco nervioso señor, no estoy habituado a tanta camaradería por parte de un superior."

"Bueno, ¿Por que te diriges a esta estación? En términos relativos en un puesto algo aburrido."

"Vengo directamente de Montreal, yo solicité este destino. No he tenido el privilegio de combatir como usted. Prefiero el trabajo administrativo."

"Bueno, no te lo reprocharé, cada uno hace el trabajo que cree necesario. Y todos somos importantes."

"Se agradece el comentario señor, hay quien opina que un puesto como el mio no sirve de mucho. Si me permite señor. Un oficial como usted, ¿Porque se dirige a esta estación?"

Nathan sacó su pad de datos, y encendiéndolo le mostró una imagen al joven en la que vió al Teniente junto a las que parecían su mujer y su hija.

"¿Su familia?"

"Así es. Llevo 2 meses sin verlas, mi mujer Hannah está acostumbrada. Pero mi pequeña Samantha nunca ha estado sin mi más de dos o tres días. Salvo en la guerra del primer contacto cuando solo tenia 3 años, que pasé casi 9 meses fuera. Han sido 8 semanas muy duras en Mindoir, pero ya hemos concluido el trabajo principal."

"Parece que esta muy unido a su familia. Y he oído las atrocidades cometidas en Mindoir."

"Mi pequeña, a sido la que más a sufrido desde que nació. Tuvimos que pedir un permiso especial para llevarla con nosotros, pues nuestros cargos nos impedían estar mucho tiempo en tierra. Ha cambiado 6 veces de colegio e instituto, ha hecho nuevos amigos en más de 10 ocasiones, ha soportado todos los cambios de naves y destinos."

"No siga señor, ya lo pillo. Ahora es una rebelde que hace caso omiso de sus padres y de las normas, renegando completamente de la disciplina."

Nathan lo miró con incredulidad, pues estaba claro que ya habría visto a jóvenes de ese tipo.

"En absoluto, jefe. Es buena, tranquila. Sus calificaciones no se han resentido, tiene un gran corazón, ayuda a la gente que lo necesita. Respeta a sus padres por encima de todo. A pesar de nuestras ajetreadas vidas a sabido sobreponerse. Y por ello estoy especialmente orgulloso."

"Disculpe mi torpeza por insinuar lo contrario. Parece una jovencita muy responsable."

"Y lo es. Desde pequeña, su madre y yo le hemos enseñado a defenderse por si misma. Le aseguro que podría tumbar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero nunca abusó de esas habilidades, siempre lo ha usado cuando era necesario, pero jamás en beneficio propio."

"Y entonces, ¿Saben que llega?"

"Oh no. Es una sorpresa. Así la emoción será mayor."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Estaban todos en el pequeño centro comercial pasando la tarde, Hannah recompensó a Sam con algo de dinero para que se comprara ropa nueva si quería, pues sus notas no se habían resentido y creía que lo merecía. Quedó con algunos de sus amigos. Cuando pasaron cerca de un salón de juegos una de sus amigas le tiró del brazo.

"Vamos Sam, veamos que tal bailas."

"No Karen, antes prefiero asfixiarme en el exterior."

"Ja, Sam rechaza un desafío."

"Pues si, Adrian. Paso de bailar. Eso no es lo mio."

"¿Entonces que te gusta Sam? una chica que no baila..."

"Oh, eso si esta bien."

Sus amigos la miraron con recelo, mientras señalaba el simulador de combate 'Shoting Range'

"¿Eso? pero si aquí solo lo juegan los chicos. Y 'nuestro amo y señor Gustav' es el que mejor juega. Seguro que ahora estará ahí fardando de lo bueno que es."

"Pues mira, ahora tengo incluso más ganas de jugarlo."

Los tres amigos entraron al salón que estaba lleno de gente, no solo de los pocos jóvenes de la estación, si no también de muchos de los soldados allí destinados, e incluso algún civil. Se acercaron al simulador y con acierto allí estaba Gustav, aún junto a sus guardaespaldas. A pesar de la reprimenda anterior, el trabajo de su padre lo mantenía tan atareado, que volvió a las andadas aunque procuraba mantener las distancias con Sam.

'3.800 puntos, gran puntuación. Mantente así soldado.'

Mientras la IV del juego hablaba Gustav se giró orgulloso de si mismo, sus compañeros lo vitoreaban instando a los jóvenes cercanos a hacer lo mismo. Entonces Sam se acercó al juego para leerse las normas e instrucciones, cuando Gustav le apuntó con la replica del rifle Viper.

"Atrás zorrita, o acabarás con uno de tus preciosos ojos azules morado, si no reventado."

Sam de nuevo mostrándose rápida, le quitó hábilmente el arma simulada dándole un codazo en el pecho para que se apartara. Gustav estuvo a punto de contraatacar, pero sabia como las gastaba y prefirió mantener el espacio entre ellos.

"¿Pero estás loco? las normas dejan claro que un arma jamás se apunta a una persona durante un ejercicio, aunque sea simulada."

"Las normas son para los pringados. Osea que eres una pringada, además de una zorra."

"Hmm, puede que sea una pringada pero no pondría en peligro la vida de la gente, incluida la tuya."

Mientras decía aquello, colocó la culata del arma sobre su cadera mientras lo sujetaba firmemente, tal y como le enseñaron sus padres. - 'Por seguridad siempre que no se esté abriendo fuego, el arma ha de apuntar o arriba, o al suelo. Nunca a un compañero. Incluso si estás segura de que está descargada.'

Desde jovencita aprendió a disparar, con 13 años usaba las pistolas pesadas y subfusiles. Con 14 años los fusiles, y con 16 ya era capaz de acertar un blanco a 600 metros con un rifle. Sus amigos se quedaron mirándola, pues con aquella arma reposando en la cadera junto a su vestimenta con aquellos vaqueros cortos tenia un cierto aire rebelde.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor que yo? Como te veo muy pringada con las normas quizás sepas disparar. Pero no me veo yo a una chica con un arma."

Algunas de las soldados y oficiales allí presentes estuvieron a punto de responder al insolente joven, pero Samantha se les adelantó.

"Te sorprendería, pero no tengo que demostrarte nada."

"Ademas de zorrita, cobarde. Creía que aprovecharías la oportunidad."

"¿Estás seguro de lo que pides?"

"¿Apostamos algo?"

Sam vio una oportunidad de librarse de él al decir aquello. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría incluso evitar más daños al resto de sus compañeros.

"Bien apostemos. ¿Qué ofreces?"

"Si consigues ganar cosa que dudo, no volverás a ver mi cara, salvo en clase. Te dejare en paz. Si no lo consigues dejarás que te devuelva el golpe que me diste y serás mi sierva hasta que yo te deje marchar."

"Contra oferta. Si supero todos tus récords dejarás a todos en paz. No volverás a molestar a nadie. Si pierdo dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras."

"¿Lo que quiera? ¿En serio? ¿Podría...?"

"Si. Así es, podrías tocarme y lo que se te pase por esa retorcida mente."

Gustav no podía imaginar la suerte que tenia. Nadie en los 2 años que llevaba allí había superado sus récords. Al menos entre los jóvenes, pues los soldados ni se molestaban en intentarlo.

"Muy bien acepto."

Dijo tendiéndole la mano, Sam la estrechó con fuerza, para demostrarle algo más que pasó inadvertido para Gustav.

El juego era sencillo. 7 disparos, 6 niveles de puntuación concentricos, 100, 200, 300, 500, 700 y 1000. Con al menos 5 aciertos de 1000 se conseguía una bonificación final de 2000 puntos. Tres posiciones de disparo, tendido, con rodilla en tierra y el más difícil en pié. El blanco estaba a 50 metros, ocupando por completo el lateral del salón de juegos. Miró los récords de Gustav en las tres posiciones, 2.100 en pié. 2.800 arrodillado. 3.900 tendido. No estaba mal para un matón de poca monta.

Sin pensárselo se colocó en posición de pié. Gustav comenzó a reír de inmediato al verla.

"Jajajaja, ¿Ya? ¿Así del tirón lo vas a intentar de pié?"

"Bueno, si crees que no puedo conseguirlo podemos dejarlo. Y aqui no ha pasado nada."

Gustav deseaba aquello, ver como aquella pequeña niña quedaba en ridículo y él recuperaba todo el dominio que había perdido. Y lo que ya estaba imaginando hacer con ella en su habitación.

"No adelante, así la caída será más dura."

Adrian con una decisión que Sam no esperaba de él se acercó junto a ella.

"Sam, déjalo. No tienes por que hacerlo."

Dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla le respondió.

"No tengo por que hacerlo Adrian, pero este necesita una lección de humildad."

Adrian se retiró algo sonrojado. Aunque comenzaron una pequeña relación hasta ese momento no lo habían mostrado. De nuevo se relajó y acomodó tal y como lo hacia con su padre. La pierna derecha retrasada para compensar el retroceso, arma bien apoyada en el hombro, respiración relajada buscando el momento preciso, dedo en el gatillo con suavidad...

¡Blam! 500 puntos. - 'demonios estaba apuntando al centro, esto está demasiado desviado.' - Rectificó apuntando a la derecha. Y de nuevo la secuencia...

¡Blam! 700 puntos. - 'Cachis, si papá me viera...' - Se relajó un momento apenas consciente de que Gustav empezaba poner cara de preocupación y el resto de sus compañeros se quedaban boquiabiertos, incluso algunos de los soldados comenzaron a mirar al ver aquellos chavales enmudecidos.

Volvió a apuntar, retrasó un poco más la pierna, apoyó con firmeza el rifle sobre su hombro, cerró los ojos y relajó la respiración...

¡Blam! 1000 puntos...

¡Blam! 1000 puntos...

¡Blam! 1000 puntos...

¡Blam! 1000 puntos...

¡Blam! 1000 puntos...

'Bonificacion de 2.000 puntos. Puntuación total 8.200 puntos. Eres increible!'

Todo el recinto quedó mudo, incluso los soldados y oficiales estaban absortos. Gustav tuvo que contener la intensa rabia que sentía en aquél momento. Aquella joven le había dejado en el más bajo ridículo. Entonces una voz se alzó sobre el silencio.

"Esa es mi niña, demostrando lo que vale."

Samantha se giró con cara de sorpresa al oír aquella voz que reconoció de inmediato.

"¿Papá?"

De entre la multitud apareció Nathan, con los brazos ya abiertos mientras Sam corría hacia él con ímpetu y se abalanzaba sobre él con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Papá, te he echado muchísimo de menos."

"Y yo a ti Sam. Estos días sin tu compañía han sido muy duros."

Gustav estaba intentando retirarse en silencio cuando notó que algo o alguien le sujetaba.

"Así que tú eres el que ha incordiado a mi pequeña, ¿eh?"

"Señor, le aviso de que..."

"¿De qué me avisas? ¿Qué tu padre es el jefe de esta estación? Con todo el respeto, no soy un crio al que puedas asustar con amenazas vacías. Conozco a tu padre, estuvimos juntos en el GEC. Sinceramente creo que no mereces llevar su apellido."

"Si me toca o lo que sea..."

"No soy idiota, soy un adulto y sé que tengo las de perder."

Samantha, replicó de nuevo pero con suavidad. Intercediendo entre su padre y Gustav.

"Pero yo si puedo. Ahora largo, has perdido. Como me entere de que molestas a algún compañero lo lamentarás."

Gustav resignado y a regañadientes se volvió y marchó del salón. Sus amigos se acercaron a Sam.

"Bueno jefa, ahora eres tú la que mandas."

"¿Perdón? Yo no soy la jefa de nadie. Si queréis podéis seguir oliéndole el trasero a Gustav como antes. Pero tened cuidado. Os estaré vigilando."

Entonces todos los jóvenes, ya libres de la situación que llevaban viviendo tanto tiempo, empezaron a vitorear a Sam, mientras sus 'amigos' también se marchaban. Ella ya decidida y casi sin pensar en que estaba su padre, abrazó y dio un beso a Adrian.

"¡EH! ¡Eh! ¿Pero bueno Sam?"

De pronto al ver lo que había hecho, comenzó a sonrojarse y con delicadeza se apartó de Adrian que estaba como en un sueño, sorprendido por el cálido beso que Sam le dió.

"Esto... Papá... Ehmm... Yo... Él..."

Adrian salió de su ensoñación y tendiéndole la mano a Nathan se presentó.

"Señor Shepard, me llamo Adrian Holmes, y soy... bueno creo que su novio."

"¿Y esto cuando ha ocurrido?" - mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en señal de preocupación - "¿No la habrás tocado? ¿Verdad?" - se giró mirando con furia a Adrian - "¿No habrás roto la pureza de mi princesa?"

"Si papá, ya lo hemos hecho y estoy embarazada."

El murmullo cesó cuando Samantha soltó aquella pedrada. Karen abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar a su amiga. Adrian consciente de que apenas se habían besado en los aseos comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a temblar.

"Señor... Yo... Yo... Le juro... Que... Nunca..."

Entonces Sam Y Nathan se miraron fijamente y empezaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras Adrian no sabia si también reír o desmayarse.

"Vamos, vamos relájate. Solo era una broma. No es la primera vez que Sam y yo lo hacemos. Te pido disculpas si te hemos hecho pasar un mal trago."

"¿Entonces el beso que me has dado?"

"Oh, ese beso ha sido sincero. Ya no hace falta ocultarlo más."

Karen se acercó, para saludar también.

"Señor Shepard es un honor conocerle. Soy Karen Murray."

"Encantado, señorita. Pero por favor no me llaméis señor, me hace parecer viejo. Llamadme Nathan."

"Papá creo que Adrian aún está algo nervioso. ¿Puede venir a cenar a casa? ¿Para compensarlo?"

"Claro, que venga también tu amiga."

"Sam creía que ibas en serio cuando has dicho eso, y ver a Adrian la cara que ha puesto."

"Ya lo sé Karen, lamento haberlo hecho. Pero cuando papá suelta la primera piedra es difícil resistirse."

Marcharon juntos al modulo de la familia Shepard mientras Nathan les contaba anécdotas que desconocían de Sam. Ella se sonrojó más de lo que habían visto en aquellos días, pero no paró en ningún momento a su padre. Tampoco soltó su mano. A pesar de sus 16 años estaba tan apegada a su padre que le daba lo mismo.

Antes de entrar Karen se despidió informando que tenia unas tareas en casa aún por terminar, pero agradeció la invitación.

"Oye papá, ¿Mamá sabe que has llegado?"

"Nop, va a ser una sorpresa."

Sam asintió mientras abría la compuerta.

"Mamá ya he llegado, y no vengo sola. Adrian está conmigo, se va a quedar a cenar."

"¿Cómo? ¿Y cuando me ibas a decir eso? ¿Acaso me has pedido permiso jovencita?"

Salió algo enfadada de la cocina justo cuando Nathan entraba por la puerta.

"Bueno, le he invitado yo. ¿Creo que puedo hacerlo? ¿No?"

"¡Nathan! ¿cuando has llegado?"

Mientras le preguntaba se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo y un profundo beso. Adrian vio con sorpresa que Samantha apenas reaccionaba y mantenía aquella dulce sonrisa. Consciente de lo que pensaba le sacó de dudas.

"Cuando llevas tanto tiempo con tus padres, te acostumbras a las muestras de afecto."

... ... ... ... ... ...

La cena pasó sin contratiempos. Adrian explicó que al igual que Sam sus padres estaban en la alianza. Su madre de la cual se sentía muy orgulloso era piloto de caza, mientras que su padre era ingeniero jefe en un crucero.

"Vaya, parece que has elegido a un buen chico."

"Creo que si mamá."

"Nuestra pequeña sabe elegir con el corazón, pero también con la cabeza."

"Bueno yo creo que su hija es increíble, no había conocido a una chica tan... tan..."

"Vamos dilo, no te avergüences por nosotros, aprende de ella." - Mientras decía aquello Nathan se levantó y sujetó a Hannah de la cintura mientras la besaba profundamente. De nuevo Samantha no mostró ninguna reacción negativa al ver a sus padres. - "Venga que no muerdo. Yo también he sido joven."

"Creo que Sam es especial, hermosa, con un gran corazón." - aún con algo de recelo se levantó y se acercó a ella, que al verle temeroso tiró de él y le dio un beso. - "Y algo impetuosa."

Terminada la cena Adrian se despidió. Nathan y Hannah entraron mientras Samantha se despedía de él.

"Ha sido interesante... creo."

"Ya te acostumbraras. Mañana nos vemos en clase."

Con un último beso se despidió definitivamente de él hasta el próximo día. Una vez entró en casa sus padres habían desaparecido del salón. Como ya sabia lo que pasaba se dirigió a su habitación no sin antes soltar en alto...

"Tened cuidado, no me gustaría tener de pronto un hermanito."


	3. Capitulo 3º

**Hola muy buenas a los que me leéis. En este capitulo hay un giro en la vida de Samantha, que ella ni siquiera espera. Espero que no moleste a alguno, pero he creído que ese mismo giro le da una nueva perspectiva. De todos modos espero que lo disfrutéis. Gracias a todos por vuestra atención.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 meses, en los que apenas se había cruzado con Gustav. Tal y como esperaba no recibió ninguna noticia de sus compañeros en caso de que intentara algo a escondidas. Nathan y Hannah se quedaron ambos en la estación como su nueva casa, pero de vez en cuando marchaban de patrulla en alguna nave. De hecho su madre llevaba 3 semanas fuera, pero poco a poco y demostrando que ya era suficientemente mayor, lo asumía.

"¡Sam! ¿Puedes bajar un momento?"

"Voy papá."

Estaba en pijama mientras estudiaba para el examen de mañana sobre 'la guerra del primer contacto'. Aunque en general era buena estudiante, la historia le costaba un poco, y debía trabajárselo algo más. Comenzó a vestirse, se puso la falda vaquera que su padre le compró y una bonita camisa de cuello corto gris. Terminó con sus zapatillas y acto seguido fue al salón.

"Dime papá, que necesitas."

"Vaya, pero mira que mujercita tan bonita tengo ante mis ojos."

"Papá, no me digas esas cosas, que me da vergüenza. Dime que quieres."

"Vale, vale. Pero que pena no poder decir lo bonita que es mi hija. Pasate por el mercado y compra unos filetes de cordero. Hoy vamos a cenar de manera especial."

"Vale papá, ¿Algo más?"

"No, solo eso. Pero intenta no llegar muy tarde, o no me dará tiempo a cocinarlos."

"Vale papá, un besito."

Le dio un suave beso a su padre en la mejilla y se despidió. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el mercado, se cruzó con el Mayor Mikelson. Este al verla le saludó y pidió que se acercara.

"Buenas tardes señor. ¿Necesitaba algo de mi? Tengo un encargo de mi padre y no puedo entretenerme mucho."

"Tan educada como siempre. Quería darte las gracias."

"Hmm, vale. ¿A que se debe?"

"Desde aquél desencuentro en el salón de juegos, la actitud de Gustav ha cambiado. Sus notas han comenzado a subir de nuevo. Pero al mismo tiempo se ha vuelto más distante, ya casi no habla conmigo, de hecho tengo entendido que no habla con nadie."

"Si he obrado mal le pido perdón señor."

"No creo que sea algo malo, pero como tú estás en el instituto, y creo que eres una buena chica quería pedirte un favor."

"Si está dentro de mi alcance, será un placer."

"¿Podrías vigilar lo que hace por mí?"

"Claro señor. Si ocurre algo inusual se lo haré saber enseguida."

"Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho."

Sam, en aquél momento se sintió un poco extraña, al mismo tiempo que culpable. - '¿Y si la lección que le dí, le ha perjudicado?' - A pesar de todo tenia un buen corazón, y le apenaba pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Pues aunque creía que lo merecía, tampoco quería que eso le hiciera ningún mal. Se quedó pensativa un buen rato en aquello, hasta mucho después de llegar a casa. Tras la cena su padre preocupado le preguntó.

"Sam, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Adrian te ha dado problemas verdad? ¿No ha aceptado que lo dejarais?"

"No es eso papá, pero creo que me excedí con Gustav. Hoy el señor Mikelson me ha parado y me ha pedido que lo vigile."

"¿Esta haciendo de las suyas de nuevo?"

"No, tampoco es eso. Parece que su actitud ha mejorado, pero el señor Mikelson me ha dicho que se ha distanciado aún más de él, y que eso le preocupa."

"Si crees que puede ayudarlo, hazlo."

"Lo haré papá."

Despejó su mente, mañana tenia aquél examen y no podía dejarlo pasar. Repasó sus notas y tras un buen rato de estudio se acostó, no sin antes dar las buenas noches a su padre.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Que tal te ha ido Sam?"

"Pues creo que bien Karen, ¿Y a ti?"

"La pregunta 12 creo que la he respondido mal, ¿Tú que has puesto?"

"Hmm, ¿La pregunta 12? - se quedó pensativa un rato - la respuesta 'b' la 'Almirante Kastanie Drescher."

"Jobar, sabía que era esa."

Entonces un rumor cercano las sacó de su conversación. Sonaba como que unos chicos se estaban peleando, o eso parecía. Sam preocupada de nuevo por lo que el Mayor le comentó la tarde pasada se levantó, pues temía que Gustav estuviera haciendo de nuevo de las suyas.

Cuando llegaron la sorpresa que se llevó fue mayúscula. Tras un pequeño callejón, los chicos que antes eran victimas de sus jugarretas, ahora eran los matones. Uno de ellos le soltó un fuerte puñetazo, haciendo que Gustav cayera al suelo de espaldas. A Sam se le rompió el corazón cuando vio a Adrian entre ellos, cogiendo la mochila de Gustav y tirando sus cosas por el suelo.

"Que pasa, ¿Desde que te venció aquella chica ya no eres tan machote, eh?"

"¿No dices nada eh? ¿Ya no te sale aquello de 'mi padre esto' 'mi padre lo otro'?"

Gustav se sintió raro, un peso de culpabilidad le recorrió el espinazo pues así era como se sentían ellos cuando era él que que hacia aquello.

"Os pido perdón por todo el mal que os he causado, no supe afrontar lo que me ocurrió."

A Sam casi le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando oyó y vio a Adrian.

"¿Nos pides perdón? Serás cabrón."

Y mientras le decía eso le propinó una patada en el pecho, haciendo que cayera mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, respirando con clara dificultad. Samantha Pidió a Karen que se marchara, pues no podría protegerla en caso de necesitarlo. Sin rechistar se despidió.

"¡EH! ¡BASTA YA!"

Samantha ya no lo podía tolerar más, una cosa era defenderse, pero aquellos chicos se estaban pasando. Si, igual que él antes. Pero que no justificaba aquél trato denigrante. De nuevo a Sam le sorprendió la contestación de Adrian.

"Hombre pero si es la perrita que me dejó. ¿Te quieres unir a nosotros?"

Caminando a grandes zancadas, se interpuso entre ellos y Gustav.

"¿Lo quieres para ti todo?"

"No, lo que quiero es que lo dejéis en paz."

"Claro que lo dejaremos en paz, cuando reciba todo lo que nos 'dio' no queremos ser maleducados."

"No. Esto acaba aquí y ahora. Dejadle en paz."

"¿Que pasa Sam? ¿No te amenazó a ti también?"

"Eso ya pasó, y aunque no lo creáis no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice. Pero ahora os denigráis tanto como él al comportaros de esta manera."

"Pues si no estás con nosotros, estás contra nosotros."

"¿Seguro que lo queréis así?"

"Claro, así podre ver de una vez que hay bajo esa falda, ya que no quisiste la ultima vez que nos vimos."

"Aquél día te lo dije claro. Un no es un no. Por eso te dejé, Adrian. Pensaba que eras buena persona pero eres como otros chicos, mojigato ante quien debes."

"Te das cuenta que somos 3 contra ti, ¿No?"

"Soy consciente, deberíais llamar a más para equilibrarlo."

"Estoy harto de esa arrogancia tuya, te juro que cuando acabemos contigo vas a ser nuestra primera vez."

"No lo dudo."

Adrian fue el primero en abalanzarse contra ella, mientras otro chico intentaba sujetarla por atrás. Ella se zafó con agilidad mientras le agarraba de los brazos, aprovechó su propio peso en su contra y le hizo caer contra Adrian. El otro chico intentó pegarle un puñetazo, pero de nuevo esquivó con el antebrazo y le soltó ella uno en plena nariz, haciendo que gritara y un pequeño reguero de sangre fluyera. En un descuido el otro chico la sujetó por detrás quedando aparentemente indefensa, mientras Adrian aún se levantaba.

"Ajá, ahora eres nuestra. Vamos a ver que hay bajo esta camisa que molesta."

Sam levantó las piernas usando al otro chico como apoyo justo cuando tenia a Adrian al alcance, golpeándole fuertemente en ambas rodillas, profiriendo un gran alarido. Aprovechando el impulso hizo caer al chico que la sujetaba de espaldas, soltándola de inmediato.

"Podemos acabar ahora si lo deseáis."

"Aún no hemos acabado contigo zorra."

El que quedaba intentó inútilmente abalanzarse contra ella, pero supo zafarse con habilidad y volteándolo le golpeó en la espalda haciendo que su cara se estampara contra el suelo. Ya con los tres chicos en el suelo retorciéndose les habló.

"Al final si ha sido vuestra primera vez. Seguro que una chica nunca os a dado semejante paliza."

Mientras se incorporaban con dificultad y se marchaban, Sam se fijó en que Adrian le lanzaba una mirada desdeñosa. Ya solos se acercó a Gustav. Aún le costaba respirar.

"Dejame... en... paz... No... necesito tu... compasión."

"¿Compasión? No te equivoques. Solo te he ayudado por que creía que se estaban pasando contigo."

"Podía haberlo... solucionado... yo solo..."

"¿Que pasa? ¿Te puede el orgullo? ¿Tan difícil es dar las gracias?"

"¿Tu que sabrás? No tienes idea de lo que se sufre cuando ves a tu madre morir delante de ti."

Aquello lo gritó con gran esfuerzo y casi sin pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar. Sam sintió entonces un profundo pesar, pues desconocía que la madre de Gustav hubiera muerto. Se acercó a él, que asustado por haberle gritado y a pesar de sus lagrimas intentó apartarse. Pero Sam se lo impidió y lo que ocurrió le sorprendió.

Sam le dio un profundo abrazo, suave y cálido, tal y como le abrazaba su madre años atrás. Eso hizo que comenzara a llorar con más energía al mismo tiempo que sentía un gran alivio. Como si algo que llevaba guardando largo tiempo surgiera de pronto. Así estuvieron unos largos minutos. Cuando se recuperó le explicó lo ocurrido.

"Mi madre era reportera, mientras estábamos en el puerto mi padre y yo, un ataque terrorista batariano derribó su lanzadera poco después de despedirme de ella."

"Lo lamento mucho Gustav. No me imagino lo que sufriste al ver eso. Pero ¿Por que no pediste ayuda? ¿En lugar de comportarte como lo hacías?"

Gustav agachó con claro pesar la cabeza antes de contestar.

"¡No lo sé! Ni siquiera sé por que te lo he contado, eres la primera persona a quién se lo digo. ¿Qué me has hecho?"

"Nada, creo que solo lo que debía hacer. Siento haberte hecho algún mal. Pero creo que puedo ayudarte. Dejame intentarlo al menos."

Sam esperaba aquello, de haber sabido lo que le ocurrió hubiera actuado de manera distinta. Ahora su corazón le decía que debía enmendarlo de algún modo. Gustav parecía que dudaba, a lo que Sam le replicó.

"Si no aceptas lo que ocurrió nunca dejará de perseguirte."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sam le explicó que desde hacia ya un par de años, sus padres le contaban ciertas cosas que ocurrían durante sus misiones. Ella aprendió pronto que la galaxia, aún con sus cosas hermosas, tenia un alto grado de crueldad. Con el tiempo, aprendió a aliviar la carga de sus padres al hablar con ellos, compartiendo su dolor.

"Vale, si crees que eres capaz, acepto tu ayuda. Pero si no lo consigues me dejarás en paz."

"Trato hecho."

Le tendió la mano como meses atrás, pero con una promesa más honorable.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Se lo digo en serio Shepard. No se qué ha pasado. Hace unos días Gustav se presentó con claros signos de pelea, y antes siquiera de preguntarle, me abrazó y comenzó a llorar y a pedirme disculpas una y otra vez. No me malinterprete, me alegré. Pero también me asusté."

"¿Acaso no recuerda lo que pidió, Mayor?"

"¿Lo que pedí? ¿A que se refiere Shepard?"

"Mi hija me lo contó, lo que usted le pidió."

"Pero eso no puede ser. Le pedí que lo vigilara. Nada justificaría semejante cambio. Hace 2 semanas sus notas empezaron a mejorar, pero en el ultimo examen sacó un 85 sobre 100. Explíqueme eso."

"Si ha mejorado tanto pregúntele usted."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Fredrik estaba ya en la mesa con la cena preparada, cuando Gustav entró canturreando, tal y como hacia cuando su madre aún no se había ido.

"Hola papá, ¿Qué has hecho hoy para cenar?"

"No he querido complicarme, he pedido unas pizzas de las que se que te gustan, de pollo y jamón."

Ya en el pasado intentaba hacerle sonreír poco después del fallecimiento de su mujer, pero nunca lo logró.

"Hmm, pollo. Gracias."

Gustav levantó la mirada mientras se sentaba, pues la seriedad en el rostro de su padre le empezó a preocupar.

"Hijo, debo hacerte esta pregunta. ¿Estás tomando drogas?"

Gustav no sabia bien que responder, el sabía que su actitud mejoró. Gracias a la ayuda prestada de la que ahora era su amiga. Así que la repentina pregunta de su padre le sorprendió.

"No papá, no estoy tomando drogas. Simplemente alguien me esta ayudando."

Mientra suspiraba de alivió, pues notó la verdad en sus palabras le preguntó de nuevo.

"¿Por fin has acudido al psicólogo del instituto.?"

"No papá, me está ayudando otra persona. Que va al instituto, pero es ajeno al profesorado."

Fredrik no pudo evitar pensar en quien podía ser, era más que obvio. La joven Shepard era la ayuda. No sabia muy bien que era lo que había hecho o aún seguía haciendo pero no podía quejarse de los resultados. Gustav había dejado de meterse en problemas, sus notas mejoraron. Estaba de nuevo alegre y risueño, como antes. Su hijo, había vuelto. Sin pensárselo se levantó y cuando estaba junto a él le dio un gran abrazo. Gustav, al contrario que en el pasado, lo aceptó y abrazó también a su padre.

"Gracias, muchas gracias. Pensaba que te había perdido para siempre."

"Yo también creía haberme perdido papá, pero era demasiado el orgullo que me impedía verlo con mis propios ojos."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Así que nuestra pequeña continua con sus buenas obras."

Hannah había vuelto tras 5 semanas de patrulla. Cuando Nathan y el Mayor le contaron lo ocurrido aquellas ultimas semanas, no le sorprendió. Sabia que su Sam tenia un gran corazón, y lo compartía con quien lo necesitara.

"Sin duda tienen una hija increíble, ha conseguido lo que yo nunca pude."

"Bueno, Samantha tiene un don para escuchar. No sé como lo consigue, pero cuando habla con nosotros tras un día o misión duros, nos sentimos mejor. ¿Verdad Hannah?"

"Es cierto, hay algo en ella especial. Algo de lo que estamos particularmente orgullosos."

"Con esas aptitudes seria una gran baza en la alianza, su entereza parece inquebrantable."

"No queremos influir en ello. Aunque la tradición militar viene de muy atrás en nuestras familias, si lo decide que sea por que ella lo quiere así."

"Hannah, creo que sin que nos lo haya dicho, ya lo tiene decidido."

"Nathan, ¿Te ha comentado algo?"

"No. Pero lo veo en su mirada. Su imparable afán de ayudar."

Mientras sus padres estaban en una cafetería frente al salón de juegos, Samantha enseñaba a Gustav a manejar el juego en el que tiempo atrás le venció.

"Eso es, retrasa la pierna derecha, hasta que notes que compensas suficientemente el retroceso. Apoya el arma firmemente en tu hombro, respira profundamente. Pon el dedo en el gatillo. Es mejor que el disparo te sorprenda, eso hará que se desvíe mucho menos. Pero has de compensar el propio desvío del arma, que es en este caso a la izquierda. Por ello apunta algo más a la derecha."

Gustav hizo todo aquello que Sam le decía, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Especialmente cerca de otra persona. Desde que comenzó a ayudarle su corazón se limpió de melancolía, y empezó a sentir un gran apego por ella.

¡Blam! ¡700 puntos!

"¿Lo ves? Mucho mejor."

"Tengo una guapa maestra."

"¿Perdón?"

"¡GRAN! Gran maestra. Eso es lo que he dicho."

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír, y sonrojarse algo por aquél comentario. Aunque se hizo la despistada. Gustav había mejorado tanto en aquellas semanas, que se dio cuenta que quien menos te lo esperas puede ser una buena persona.

"Venga, comienza una nueva partida. Yo me quedo aquí atrás para ver que tal te sale."

Gustav hizo el pago con su omniherramienta y se dispuso a comenzar. Pero sentía la dulce mirada de Samantha tras él, y aquello le ponía nervioso. Intentó relajarse como le enseñó, respirando profundamente. Pero le costaba, aquella joven que comenzaba a gustarle le ponía en un aprieto con su mirada azulada como el océano de la tierra.

"Perdoname Samantha, ¿podrías mirar hacia otro lado? Estoy algo nervioso, y contigo mirando no puedo concentrarme."

Samantha era consciente del creciente apego que Gustav sentía por ella, pero quería dejar fluir las cosas al ritmo que él decidiera. Sin rechistar, asintió y se giró.

"Gracias."

Ella no dijo nada, siguió de espaldas. Gustav se relajó de nuevo, apuntó como le enseñó, relajó la respiración. Realizó disparo tras disparo, llevándose una sorpresa con cada uno de ellos. Ya solo le quedaba el ultimo, observó el monitor de puntuación con cierta sorpresa. Nunca había conseguido tantos puntos ni siquiera tendido, que era más fácil.

¡Blam! ¡1000 puntos!

 _'Puntuación final 5.100 puntos, has mejorado mucho soldado sigue así.'_

"Toma ya! Eres increíble. Sabia que lo podías hacer... ¿Hmmm?"

Gustav con la emoción del momento y extasiado como no lo estaba desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, se dejó llevar por su corazón y la besó mientras apenas escuchaba sus dulces palabras. Sam lejos de apartarlo, aunque algo sorprendida, le correspondió su atrevimiento dándole un cálido abrazo pegándolo hacia ella, sintiendo ambos el corazón del otro latir con fuerza.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Fredrik estaba despidiéndose de la familia Shepard cuando se fijó en el saludo entre Samatha y Gustav. Mientras volvían a casa, canturreaba como cuando era pequeño. Pero se le veía aún incluso más feliz que entonces. Mientras desbloqueaba la puerta de su apartamento la curiosidad le pudo.

"Gustav, ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Le sorprendió la sinceridad con la que le respondió su hijo.

"Papá, creo que estoy enamorado."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Sam, ¿Estás bien? Te veo... como más risueña."

Volviéndose, pues ensimismada los había adelantado lo dijo sin secretos, tal y como solía hacer.

"Papá, mamá. Gustav y yo nos hemos besado. Creo que le gusto, y él a mi también."

Nathan y Hannah se miraron y sonrieron. Su hija se había enamorado.


	4. Capitulo 4º

**Hola de nuevo, espero que disfrutéis este nuevo capitulo sobre Sam, poco a poco voy desarrollando su personalidad. Y me gusta bastante como es. Al contrario que mis otros personajes, ella aunque es muy fuerte, también es muy coqueta con su aspecto.**

* * *

Cuando Samantha llegó poco después de su 16 cumpleaños con su madre a la estación, solo habían 15 jóvenes como ella. Pero desde aquél día, sobre todo durante el verano, muchos más llegaron. El hecho de que aquella estación estuviera cerca del limite de los sistemas de terminus, pero aún bajo influencia tanto del espacio de la ciudadela, como de la alianza, hacia que hubiera mucho trafico, lo que amplió el numero de plazas designadas para oficiales y personal. A día de hoy, y con las navidades a la vuelta de la esquina ya eran unos 35 jóvenes, con edades entre los 12 y los 16 años. A instancias de Sam, que era la delegada de clase, el director decidió montar una pequeña fiesta el ultimo día de curso antes de las vacaciones navideñas.

Samantha comenzó a vestirse, pues ella misma se ofreció voluntaria para ser la anfitriona de la fiesta. Se puso la camisa blanca, la falda y la chaqueta azul cielo del traje que compró para la ocasión, las medias negras que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, unos zapatos de suela gruesa marrones, y por ultimo la corbata de color naranja. No le importaba como la vieran, pues aunque era un atuendo con un cierto aire clásico, a ella le gustaba pues pensaba que era elegante con un toque sexy.

"¡Sam! ¿Has acabado ya?"

"Si mamá ahora salgo."

Justo antes de salir, Gustav que quedó con ella para recogerla, llamó.

"Ah, hola Gustav. Buenas tardes. Pero que chico tan guapo."

Gustav, se sonrojó un poco al oír a Hannah.

"Buenas tardes señora Shepard. ¿Está Sam lista? Me dijo que pasara a esta hora a recogerla."

"Si ya casi está, saldrá en seguida."

"Bueno bueno Gustav, que elegante vas. Espero que todo os vaya bien."

"Buenas tardes señor Shepard, gracias. Yo también espero que todo vaya bien y sin percances."

"Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames señor. Llámame Nathan."

Justo en ese momento Samantha salía de su habitación terminando de arreglarse el pelo, y su padre y Gustav se quedaron mirándola embobados.

"Hazle caso Gustav, mi padre es muy terco. Si es necesario yo te doy permiso para..."

Se quedó un rato observándolos antes de continuar, pues casi le entra la risa al ver sus caras.

"¿Gustav? ¿Papá? ¿Os ocurre algo?"

"Creo Sam, que tenias razón después de todo. Yo no lo creía, pero al final ese traje deja a los hombres sin habla."

"Te lo dije mamá."

Nathan salió de su trance con algo de sorpresa, al ver el atuendo de su hija.

"Creo que a pesar de mi mente abierta no debería dejar que mi princesita salga así, esa falda es muy corta. Si se levanta... o algo..."

"Pues si se levanta y alguien vé algo y hace un comentario inapropiado le suelto un tortazo, y listo."

"¿Lo ves Nathan? No hay de que preocuparse."

Gustav se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras la sujetaba de la cintura.

"Perdón por mi actuación, creo que estás muy guapa Sam. El color claro del traje contrasta con esos bellos ojos que tienes."

Nathan y Hannah no pudieron evitar sonreir cuando vieron a su hija sonrojarse al oir aquellas dulces palabras, pues no era habitual en ella.

"Gracias, Tú... tú tambien estás muy guapo. Creo que el color gris ceniza te queda muy bien."

Nathan y Hannah se despidieron de ellos, y los observaron un momento mientras se alejaban.

"A veces nuestra Sam me sigue sorprendiendo. Quién diría que ese chico hace unos meses era un autentico rebelde, quizás un futuro mercenario, o corsario."

"¡Nathan! Ya sabes que Fredrik nos dijo que ya era así. Creo que tu comentario no era necesario."

"Vaaale. Perdoname cariño. Tienes razón."

"Te perdono. Sé que no lo haces con mala intención. Pero esa manía que tienes de decir lo primero que se te pasa por el coco, un día te llevara a la ruina"

... ... ... ... ... ...

Gustav y Samantha estaban ya en la entrada del instituto recibiendo a todos los alumnos, que iban llegando poco a poco. Todos los alumnos estaba invitados, desde los más jóvenes a los mayores. Cuando ya casi todos estaban dentro vieron como se acercaba Adrian. Tanto Gustav como Sam se sorprendieron al ver a su ahora vieja amiga Karen con él.

Desde aquél día en el callejón, Sam estuvo tan ocupada con Gustav, que casi olvidó a Karen, y esta, malinterpretando su comportamiento la dio de lado y dejó de hablarle. Adrian, se aprovechó de ello, y poco a poco la puso totalmente en su contra.

"Vaya vaya. Que dos chicos mas feos. Mejor que os quedéis aquí, dentro desentonaríais."

Esperando una contestación de ambos que no llegaba, comenzó de nuevo a ponerse nervioso. Ya demostró que no tenia paciencia cuando soltaba una pedrada, si a quién se la lanzaba no contestaba o reaccionaba. Karen, que bajo la tutela de Adrian, también se volvió un tanto rebelde, le acompañó en sus despectivos comentarios.

"Sabes, con el buen cuerpo que tienes lo desaprovechas. Si no fuera por la falda, casi pareces un chico."

"Prefiero parecer un chico, que no una... mujer de la calle."

Adrian esperaba algo más pero concluyó que tenia de sobra.

"¿Estás llamando a mi novia zorra?"

La sorpresa en la respuesta se la dio Gustav.

"¿Sam ha dicho eso? Yo juraría que lo has dicho tu. Tú has llamado a tu pareja... eso mismo."

"¿Que pasa, mariposilla? Desde que estás con esta perrilla faldera te has ablandado."

"Ten cuidado de lo que dices de mi chico. No confundas su educación con su valor."

Adrian comprobó que Sam estaba en lo cierto. Gustav mostraba la serenidad que no tenia aquella vez, cuando quisieron devolverle los golpes. Pero ahora se mostraba paciente, casi tanto como Sam. Pero por otro lado no se mostraba ni vacilante ni intranquilo.

"Bueno ten en cuenta, que no siempre tendrás a tu perra para protegerte."

"Hmm, creo que mi presencia no seria necesaria, llegado el caso."

En aquél comentario Adrian intuyó algo, pero no tenia claro el qué.

"Bueno, no quisiera estropear vuestras horribles caras aún más, y manchar mi ropa en el proceso. Karen, vamos. Disfrutemos de la fiesta."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Sam comprobó en la lista que solo quedaba por llegar un chico, el más joven del instituto, con solo 12 años. Tras un rato en silencio, decidió romperlo.

"Bueno Gustav, ¿No preferirías estar dentro?"

"¿Por qué debería? Aquí estoy con la chica más bonita de la estación, no me gustaría estar en otro sitio."

De nuevo Samantha sintió como se sonrojaba. Al principio no pudo imaginar que Gustav tuviera un corazón tan dulce y comprensivo. Desde que estaba con él, hacia que se sonrojara a menudo. Algo que antes solo le pasaba con su padre.

"Me gusta que me digas esas cosas. Me haces sonreír y me alegras mucho."

"Por eso te las digo. Verte sonreír para mi ya es una recompensa. Sabes, creo que aún no te lo he dicho, pero mi madre se peinaba el pelo como tú."

"Oh, no lo sabia. Si quieres..."

"¡No! Por favor no cambies de peinado. Me recuerda cuando era más pequeño. Ella se sentaba junto a mi cuando me leía cuentos para dormir, mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo con cariño, mientras iba entrando en el reino de los sueños..."

Sam cogió la mano de Gustav y la puso sobre su cabeza. Sin vacilar, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando otros tiempos, cuando su madre estaba junto a él. Pensaba que no podía ser mejor, hasta que sintió los cálidos labios de Sam, dándole el beso más profundo que había sentido nunca. Llevaban ya un tiempo como pareja, pero aquél momento era sin duda el más intenso que habían tenido hasta ahora. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, y se encontró aquella profunda mirada azul océano frente a él.

Un comentario inesperado los sobresaltó.

"Hola Samantha, hola Gustav. ¿Ha empezado la fiesta? ¿Se puede pasar?"

Rápidamente se separaron y atendieron a Anthony que les preguntaba, apenas consciente de lo que ocurría.

"Si, si. Adelante. Gracias por venir. Disfruta de la fiesta."

"Gracias, lo haré. Aunque no me puedo quedar mucho. Mis padres me han dicho que tengo que estar en casa antes de las nueve."

"Hmm, espero que Adrian no le haga nada. Si no tendré que patearle el culo."

"No te preocupes Sam, recuerda que dentro están los profesores."

Desde que llegó, al ser el más jovencito, Adrian se aprovechó de aquél chico. Tanto Gustav como Samantha lo trataban como a un hermano pequeño. Y por ello le protegían siempre que podían.

"Bueno... ¿Te gusta esta música?"

"¿Los 'Space Dragons'? Claro, me encanta el rock."

Gustav se levantó de la silla y le tendió la mano a Samantha.

"¿Quieres bailar conmigo?"

"Hmmm, es que... se me da... muy mal... bailar."

"No te preocupes, tu sígueme a mi, e intenta mantener el ritmo."

Como no quería decirle que no, aceptó su ofrecimiento. Al principio, no se movía mucho, pero Gustav la sujetó de las manos y empezó a zarandearla, para que aumentara su ritmo. Fue entonces cuando ya algo nerviosa, pisó un pie de su pareja. Él no se quejó, la sujetó y continuó como si nada. Continuaron un buen rato, mientras sonaba la música sin parar. Sam que no se encontraba cómoda en aquella situación se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa. Ya con los nervios a punto de estallar, se tropezó con Gustav, le volvió a pisar, y sin saber como, cayeron al suelo los dos, quedando Sam justo encima de Gustav, mientras él estaba totalmente tendido en el suelo.

"Jajajaja, tenias razón Sam. Se te da muy mal bailar. Puedes levantarte ya si quieres."

"¿Acaso estás incómodo con una mujer sobre ti?"

"Siendo la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, no me molesta en absoluto..."

De nuevo un comentario los sacó de aquél intenso momento.

"Ejem, ejem. Señorita Shepard, ¿Me puede decir que hace sobre el señor Mikelson?"

"¡OH! Director Brown, - casi lo gritó mientras se incorporaba como podía - yo... yo... nosotros... estábamos... esto..."

"Vaya, es la primera vez que la veo nerviosa, señorita Shepard. Algo inesperado."

"Estabamos bailando, pero Samantha se ha tropezado y hemos caído juntos. Yo he intentado que no cayera y se hiciera daño señor."

"Hace unos meses, no le hubiera creído señor Mikelson. Pero dada la mejoría en su actitud... Seguid con lo vuestro. No quisiera ser una molestia."

El director les lanzó un guiño cómplice, mientras entraba en la sala. Sam Y Gustav se miraron algo sonrojados los dos, y no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas.

Tal y como dijo, Anthony salió de la fiesta a las 8:40. Le preguntaron si había tenido algún problema pero les prometió que nada había pasado, pues con los profesores rondando era muy difícil. Eso satisfizo a los dos, y se despidieron de él.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Cuando sobre las 10:30 cortaron la música, el resto comenzaron a salir. Se fijaron en que Adrian no aparecía, a buen seguro para quedar el último, e intentar de nuevo alguna jugarreta contra ellos. Tal y como sospechaban, al poco de que todos se marcharan Adrian hizo acto de presencia, de nuevo junto a Karen y a sus viejos guardaespaldas.

"Que. ¿Aprovechamos que no nos ven los adultos y les partimos la cara a estos dos?"

Lo que pasó Adrian no lo esperaba, pues creía que todos los profesores ya se habían marchado.

"Señor Holmes, más le vale marcharse ahora, y quizás, solo quizás olvide lo que he oído."

"Director Brown, solo bromeaba se lo aseguro. Vamos o llegaremos tarde y nuestros padres podrían enfadarse con nosotros."

El director los observó durante un rato, hasta que se separaron y cada uno cogió el camino a su respectiva casa.

"No sé qué es peor, que finja ser un buen chico. O que crea que me engaña. Y siento decirlo, pero eso lo provocó usted, señor Mikelson."

"Lo sé señor Brown, tendré que vivir con ello. Pero si puedo arreglarlo lo haré."

"No se cuál ha sido el motivo de su mejoría, pero ojalá no vuelva a ser como antes."

"No se preocupe señor, gracias a la ayuda que he recibido no volveré a eso nunca."

"Muy bien, señorita Shepard, señor Mikelson, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. Disfrutad de vuestras familias."

Samantha que ya había recogido la mesa y las sillas cerró la compuerta de entrada y se acercó al director.

"Igualmente señor Brown. Que pase buena noche. Nos veremos de nuevo el año que viene."

"Tened cuidado al volver a casa. Adiós."

Iniciaron la marcha de inmediato, agarrados de la mano. Aunque Samantha insistió en que podía ir sola, pues la casa de Gustav estaba en la otra dirección, prefería acompañarla.

"Bueno hemos llegado, ya es tarde y no me gustaría que tu padre se preocupara demasiado."

"No te preocupes, sabe que estoy contigo."

Para despedirse, se acercaron tímidamente de nuevo y cerrando ambos los ojos se dieron un profundo y largo beso a la vez que se rodeaban mutuamente con los brazos.

"Hasta luego mi pequeño príncipe rebelde."

"Adiós, mi princesa guerrera. Nos vemos en fin de año."

Y con una sonrisa mutua, se separaron.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Entonces vosotros también os marchareis. Casi tengo miedo. Se les ve tan bien juntos."

Fredrik miró con aire cabizbajo a Samantha y Gustav hablando en el sofá de su casa, mientras conversaba con Nathan y Hannah. Él había cumplido ya 3 años de servicio en la estación y le llegó un mensaje del sistema Arturo indicándole cuando llegaría su relevo.

"Pues si, pronto haremos ya un año aquí. Tanto Hannah como yo nos hemos repuesto, y deseamos volver a la acción. Llevamos toda la vida así, ella lo comprenderá."

"Me preocupa más Gustav, ha conseguido volver a ser aquél buen chico que era. Y si se separa de ella, temo que vuelva a..."

"No pienses eso Fredrik, mi pequeña seguro que lo ha preparado para algo así. Puedes confiar en mi, sé lo que digo."

"Eso espero Nathan."

El resto de la noche pasó de manera más animada. Todos celebraron la entrada del nuevo año con alegría y entusiasmo, aunque Samantha y Gustav no sospechaban lo que el nuevo año les traería. Fredrik intentó aparentar estar calmado, pero ante la noticia no paraba de pensar que podía hacer. Temía volver a perder a su hijo de nuevo, y no sabia como solucionarlo. Irónicamante la solución se le presentó frente a él justo después de que la rutina volviera a la estación, ya con el año 2.171 empezado.

"Señor, el Vicealmirante Hakett ha llegado."

"Hazle pasar, gracias Mary."

"¡Steven! me alegro de verte."

"Fredrik, te veo mejor que la última vez que coincidimos. ¿Qué pasó con tu hijo?"

"Que conoció a alguien especial, y eso lo cambió. De hecho por eso te he pedido que vinieras."

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Enviaste las solicitudes?"

"Si Hannah, justo el primer día que entramos a trabajar. No se donde nos enviarán, pero espero que no a una nave en un dique seco."

"¿Se lo has dicho a Sam?"

"Hasta que no sepa seguro donde vamos, prefiero esperar."

"Por cierto Nathan, Fredrik nos ha pedido que asistamos a la ceremonia de relevo."

"Hmmm, eso es raro. Como oficiales destinados aquí, debemos asistir igualmente."

"Ya lo sé, por eso a mi también me pareció extraño."

Fueron al instituto a recoger a los chicos, pues quedaron para comer en casa de Fredrik. Al parecer tenia una noticia de ultima hora y quería comunicarla en persona, pero de manera no oficial.

"Hola papá y mamá."

"Señora Shepard, señor Shepard."

"Hmmm, Gustav, por el amor del cielo. Llámame Nathan. Odio que me llamen señor. En el trabajo lo soporto, pero aquí es distinto."

"Lo lamento, se... Nathan. Me es muy difícil no ser educado."

"Bueno Gustav, ¿sabes para que nos quiere ver tu padre?"

"Si lo supiera señora Shepard, no se si me dejaría decírselo."

"Por favor, llámame Hannah. Ya nos conocemos de sobra."

Cuando llegaron, Fredrik les recibió ya con la mesa puesta. Los tres prepararon una deliciosa comida, que todos disfrutaron. Ya en la hora del café se dirigió a sus invitados.

"Gustav, por favor ven aquí."

Se acercó a su padre que lo puso frente a él mirando ambos a la familia Shepard.

"Siento daros esta noticia ahora, pero nos marchamos. Mi servicio en la estación a concluido y debo ir a otra parte."

Sam comenzó a ponerse seria, pues miró a sus padres y vio que no se sorprendían, lo que quería decir que ya lo sabían. Gustav se giró, con rostro algo triste, pero mucho menos de lo que Fredrik esperaba, Después de todo, Nathan le dijo la verdad.

"Durante estos días he pensado que podía hacer, - mientras hablaba se acercó a Samantha y puso a su hijo junto a ella - para no separaros. Pues me duele en el corazón hacerlo."

Gustav miró de nuevo a su padre, pero con gesto amable.

"No pasa nada papá, lo entiendo. Si ha de ser así, lo asumiré."

"No. No va a ser así. Durante el acto de relevo, vosotros vais a ser ascendidos. Por vuestros méritos, antes de que digáis nada. El estado mayor ha decidido que por tus acciones en Mindoir seas ascendido a Teniente Comandante. Y Hannah, el programa que diseñaste para mejorar la seguridad, ha satisfecho las expectativas de nuestros ingenieros, por ello serás ascendida a Teniente de Estado Mayor."

Samantha se separó de Gustav y dio un gran abrazo a sus padres.

"Felicidades, papá y mamá."

"Y hay algo más ¿Verdad?"

"Así es Nathan. He pedido ayuda a un viejo amigo, por ello me destinan a comandar el crucero Valkiria. Tú serás mi oficial ejecutivo, y Hannah mi oficial de comunicaciones."

"Eso significa..."

"¡Que seguiremos juntos!"

Gritaron a la vez sin poder contener la emoción. Gustav Y Sam se abrazaron y comenzaron a darse besos. En ese emocionante momento no les importaba nada, solo saber que seguirían juntos, cuando ya casi habían asumido que se separarían. En aquél instante, todo parecía posible.


	5. Capitulo 5º

**Hola muy buenas de nuevo. Aquí hay una escena de sexo suave entre adolescentes, si alguien no está de acuerdo pido disculpas de antemano. Pero al fin y al cabo estoy narrando una historia en el futuro, donde creo que mucho de los tapujos que por desgracia aún existen ya deberían haber desaparecido. Por otro lado espero que disfrutéis del capitulo. Feliz año.**

* * *

Aún quedaban dos semanas para el acto de relevo, por lo que continuaron con la rutina habitual. Gustav y Samantha estaban algo preocupados, pues cuando se marcharan, Adrian tendría carta blanca para hacer de las suyas.

De manera conjunta y pidiendo permiso al director, decidieron dar unas clases de defensa personal al resto de alumnos. Gustav, que aprendió lo poco que sabia de Samantha, le preguntaba a menudo y ella le corregía y encaminaba en lo necesario.

"Bueno, no van a vencer a un krogan, pero podrán plantarles cara."

"¿Y no te preocupa que lo usen en su propio beneficio?"

"Claro que si, mi pequeño aprendiz. Pero ya los he avisado."

"Oh. Ahora soy tu aprendiz, pero el alumno acaba aventajando al maestro siempre."

Sin hacerle daño pero para acallarle las ideas, le sujetó del brazo, lo tumbó boca abajo y se postró sobre él.

"Eso nunca ocurrirá."

Le besó en la mejilla, y lo levantó.

... ... ... ... ... ...

El acto de relevo fue mejor de lo esperado. Los encargados de ponerles los nuevos galones a Nathan y Hannah, fueron el Vicealmirante Steven Hakett, y el Teniente Comandante David Anderson respectivamente. Cuando acabó, todos se reunieron para tomar un tentempié.

"Un placer volver a coincidir contigo Nathan."

"Ha sido un honor que le pusieras a mi mujer los nuevos galones."

"Mayor Mikelson, ¿Como está su hijo? Recuerdo que tras la muerte de Alexandra estaba muy mal."

"Pasó por una muy mala racha David. Comenzó a comportarse de manera errática, y a meterse en problemas. Durante un tiempo, era el abusón de la estación. Entonces conoció a una jovencita, que trastocó todo su mundo. Y tras un desencuentro, le ayudó y vuelve a ser el que era."

"Supongo que es la chica con la que está hablando ¿Verdad?"

"Esa es. Nuestra pequeña."

"¿Es vuestra hija? Que coincidencia. Ha crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos Hannah."

"Sin duda ha heredado lo mejor de ambos padres. En particular, esa ayuda que muestra de manera desinteresada a todo el que cree que lo necesita. Debéis estar muy orgullosos de ella."

"Es por eso que te pedí ese favor Steven."

"Y yo hice lo que pude por un viejo amigo."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Entonces le pediste ayuda al Vicealmirante Hakett, para que Sam y Gustav no tuvieran que separarse."

"Así es. Cuando vi vuestras solicitudes sobre mi mesa, no pude evitar aprovechar la ocasión. ¿Lo desapruebas?"

"No en absoluto. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Samantha."

"He solicitado que preparen dos camarotes contiguos para ellos. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Le tiene que parecer bien a ella, no a mi. Aunque creo que le gustará."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Estamos todos listos?"

En cuanto la lanzadera atracó, uno a uno fueron subiendo. Sam y Gustav se despedían de todos sus amigos, a través de las ventanas mientras la lanzadera despegaba. Poco a poco la estación iba haciéndose más y más pequeña hasta que desapareció de la vista.

"Bueno pues allá vamos. Otra vez a una nave."

"Pareces muy tranquila Sam. ¿Cuantas veces...?"

"Hmm. Que yo recuerde, cuatro con esta. ¿Es así mamá?"

"Así es. Tranquilo Gustav. La vida en una nave no es como en una estación, pero te acostumbrarás."

"¿Y como seguiremos estudiando?"

"Pues vía extranet. ¿Como si no?"

Gustav envidiaba un poco la actitud de Samantha. Tantos traslados nunca mermaron su gran corazón, si hubiera tenido la mitad de su fortaleza, no habría caído como lo hizo. Sam se percató de su rostro.

"Vamos - le decía mientras le daba un suave abrazo - yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento. No te preocupes."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Llevaban ya unos días en la nave. Era la ultima de salir de los astilleros y por lo tanto una de las más avanzadas. Sam y sus padres se adaptaron enseguida por la costumbre. A Gustav, aún a pesar de la ayuda de todos le costó algo más.

En una de las ya habituales patrullas, hicieron una parada técnica en la estación de Arturo.

"Ah, por fin algo de espacio."

"Hey Gus. Que me dejas atrás."

"Lo siento Sam, tenia ganas de correr un poco. En esa nave apenas puedes dar dos pasos sin tropezar con nada."

"Creo que exageras. En un fragata puede. ¿Pero en un crucero?"

"Mira, una tienda de regalos. ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?"

"Es el 11 de Abril, pero me sobra con tu compañía."

"Bobadas, te pienso comprar algo. ¡Ostras! Acabo de caer que eres mayor que yo. Mi cumple es el 12 de Agosto."

"Oh, mi pequeño Gus."

"Tita Sam, compame una piduleta."

"Vale pero no se lo digas a papá."

Para disgusto de Gustav, la parada fue corta y apenas pudieron pasar unas horas en la estación. Vio con resignación a través de la ventana de su camarote como se iba haciendo pequeña, al alejarse rápidamente de nuevo la nave.

'toc, toc'

"Gus, ¿puedo pasar?"

"Claro Sam. Mi puerta está abierta siempre para ti."

"¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco pálido."

"Debo confesarte, que no estoy muy acostumbrado a estar en un espacio tan cerrado. A diferencia de ti, que has estado en muchas naves junto a tus padres, como mi madre era periodista me quedaba siempre con ella cuando mi padre no estaba."

"Hmm, tengo una idea. Cierra los ojos."

Gustav lo hizo, entonces notó como Sam le acariciaba sus muslos, acercándose a su entrepierna. Sintió como bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón...

"¡Espera! ¿Que estás haciendo?"

"La cuestión no es que hago, si no lo que voy a hacer. Quitarte ese estrés que tienes. Ahora relájate, siéntate y dejame continuar."

Algo nervioso, pues creía no estar preparado para lo que Sam intentaba, se volvió a sentar mientras le bajaba los pantalones. Empezó a acariciarle sus ahora desnudos muslos. Sujetó con firmeza el borde de sus calzoncillos, y... 'zas' de un tirón se los quitó.

Gustav sintió un escalofrío al notar como le sujetaba su fláccido miembro. Al sentir su suave piel rozando con delicadeza, comenzó a alcanzar un sugerente tamaño. Entonces sintió como lo introducía en su boca húmeda y cálida. Rítmicamente lo sacaba e introducía de nuevo, rodeándolo con su lengua. Estaba como en otro lugar, apenas consciente. Un temblor le avisó de su inminente final. Intentó avisar a Sam, pero ella le lanzó una mirada cómplice. Un chispazo le recorrió el espinazo cuando arribó a termino, llenando la boca de Sam con aquél espeso liquido. Al terminar, ella se levantó y se limpió en el reducido lababo.

"Bueno. ¿Qué tal? ¿Mejor?"

"Estoy... ¿Donde estoy? No lo sé, me siento relajado. Creo."

Aún turbado por la experiencia apenas sabia que responder. Sam le había hecho sentir especial desde que prometió ayudarle. Pero no esperaba esto. Había sido una experiencia increíble, distinto a todo lo que hubiera probado antes.

"Creo que eres maravillosa, pero..."

"¿Pero que?"

"¿No crees que es un poco pronto?"

"¿Me lo dices en serio? ¿En pleno siglo 22?"

Gustav reflexionó brevemente, y asintió.

"Tienes razón, como siempre."

Se acercó a ella y le dio el beso más profundo y cálido que le había dado nunca. Ella le correspondió, jugueteando con su lengua.

"Te quiero, Gus."

"Te quiero, Sam."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿En serio?"

"Si Gustav. Nuestra próxima parada de patrulla será en Elysium. Y nos quedaremos por el sistema un mes o dos."

"Eso es perfecto papá, así podremos celebrar el cumpleaños de Sam en tierra firme."

"¿Y cuando es?"

"El 11 de Abril. Podré comprarle algo bonito en la colonia."

"Eso es en tres semanas, y llegaremos en dos días."

"Tengo que decírselo, para preparar una fiesta."

"Nathan y Hannah ya lo saben. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Oh. Es verdad papá, con la emoción lo había olvidado."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Verdad que es hermoso?"

"¿Hmm?"

Gustav estaba distraído viendo a su amada, apenas consciente de lo que le había dicho.

"No me extraña que sea una de nuestras colonias más prosperas."

"Tengo entendido que Eden Prime le anda muy a la zaga, Nathan."

"Bah, Eden Prime es principalmente una colonia agrícola. No se puede comparar mamá."

"¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con tu padre? Me decepcionas."

"No lo digo en serio, mamá. Ya sabes que no menosprecio a nadie. Cada colonia tiene su belleza particular."

"Bueno, esta ha mejorado con tu presencia."

"Y con la tuya también Gus."

"Bueno chicos, nos vamos. Tenemos... que comprar cosas. Ya sabeís para comer y eso."

"Muy bien, pasadlo bien. Hasta luego."

Gustav y Samantha paseaban por la colonia, había numerosas zonas ajardinadas, Sam se paraba a menudo a olisquear las flores, muchas endémicas del planeta y otras traídas desde la tierra.

"Perdonad chicos, ¿Sabéis donde está el centro de control?"

"Oh, nosotros acabamos de llegar. Lo sentimos."

"No seas así Gus. Ahí tiene un muro informativo. Puede encontrar todo lo necesario en la colonia."

"Ya lo he mirado, pero no me ha quedado claro. ¿Podríais ayudarme? Necesito llegar cuanto antes."

Sam, comenzó a sospechar. Hasta un niño de 3 años sabría donde ir con el muro informativo, pues mediante imágenes te indicaba la dirección, la cual podías descargar en tu omniherramienta. Le siguió la corriente solo para ver como acababa aquello. No sin antes programar su propia omniherramienta para enviar un aviso a la central de seguridad más cercana en caso necesario.

"De acuerdo le acompañaremos y ayudaremos en lo que necesite. - se acercó al oído de Gustav y susurrándole - Permanece en guardia, es más de lo que aparenta."

Callejearon durante un rato. Estaban claras sus intenciones, pues tras solo unos metros estaban en un callejón estrecho, sin apenas zonas de escape. El joven se paró, hizo un ademán con la mano y de un par de rincones salieron una mujer y otro hombre.

"Bueno, he de seros sincero. No estoy perdido. Ahora, si quieres que tu novia salga indemne dadme todos los objetos de valor, y descargarme todos los créditos que tengáis."

"He Jim, podríamos divertirnos con la chica. Esa ropa que tiene es muy sugerente."

Sam se fijó en como el otro hombre la miraba con lascivia. Las largas medias blancas, la falda vaquera roja corta sujeta con tirantes, la camisa blanca que apenas cubría sus medianos senos. La observaba de arriba a abajo, desnudándola con la mirada.

"Ya sabes que no somos de esos, robamos y ya está. Ademas creo que es menor de edad."

"Vale, pero con esa ropa no se si podré controlar mis instintos."

El hombre se acercó a Sam con una pequeña bolsa, para 'recolectar' los objetos. En cuanto lo tuvo al alcance, le agarró de la muñeca derecha y tiró de él hacia ella, Gustav a su vez le golpeó fuertemente en una de sus rodillas haciendo que su cara se estampara contra el suelo. La acción y coordinación de los dos chicos fue tan rápida que Jim y la otra chica apenas pudieron reaccionar.

Sam se abalanzó contra la chica, que asustada intentó evadirse, pero le sujetó del largo pelo que llevaba y de un tirón la estampó de espaldas contra el suelo húmedo. Mientras Gustav se aseguraba que el hombre que yacía en el suelo no se levantara.

'Blam'

El disparo sorprendió a Sam y Gustav que levantaron la mirada asustados.

"Muy bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención continuaremos. Suelta a mi compañera si no quieres que tu novio reciba un disparo en el pecho. Y tú, deja que el bruto de mi amigo se levante o haré que el cerebro de tu novia pinte las paredes."

"Gus, no lo hagas. No creo que tenga los huevos de dispararnos."

"¿Estás segura?"

"¿Confías en mi?"

Gustav sin vacilar, asintió. Sam golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de la mujer que sujetaba, Jim apuntó su pistola en dirección a Gustav, pero Sam que era muy rápida corrió en su dirección.

'Blam'

El disparo impactó en su espalda cayendo sobre Gustav y derrumbándose los dos contra el suelo inconscientes.

"¿¡Pero que has hecho!?"

"Yo... yo..."

"Me dices que no abuse de una menor, ¿y tu coges y la matas?"

Una sirenas cercanas avisaban de que una patrulla andaba cerca.

"Chicos vámonos de aquí, no pienso ir a la cárcel por un asesinato."

Al poco de que se marcharan Gustav recobró el conocimiento, intentó gritar al ser consciente de lo ocurrido, pero no pudo. Una de las manos de Sam le tapaba la boca.

Un aerocoche de la policía se posó en el estrecho callejón, al ver a los dos chicos en el suelo los agentes corrieron en su dirección.

"¡Hey! ¿Estáis bien?"

Uno de ellos levantó a Sam que estaba inconsciente.

"¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?"

"Chico, ¿Que ha ocurrido?"

"Unos... unos..."

Sam entonces recobró el conocimiento abriendo los ojos poco a poco, se llevó la mano a la espalda.

"Jo, como pica. No esperaba algo tan fuerte."

"¿Sam? ¿Estás bien?"

"Claro que si tonto. Te dije que confiaras en mi."

"¿Pero? Vi como te disparaba, caíste sobre mi..."

"Escudo cinético. Llevo usándolas desde los 10 años. No te imaginas la cantidad de veces que mis padres para instruirme me han disparado."

"Vale, chicos. ¿Podéis explicarme que ha pasado?"

El agente parecía impaciente, ya más tranquilos describieron a los asaltantes. Eran ya unos habituales. Se acercaban a recién llegados para robarles todo lo que pudieran. Pero nunca habían usado armas. Hasta hoy.

"¿Podéis darme vuestros datos."

Con sus nombres era suficiente, el resto ya estaba en los archivos de extranet.

"Samantha Shepard, 16 años, 1.68, 54 kilos. Hija del Teniente Comandante Nathan Shepard y la Teniente de Estado Mayor Hannah Shepard."

"Gustav Mikelson, 16 años, 1.72, 65 kilos. Hijo del Mayor Fredrik Mikelson."

Al cabo de unos minutos una ambulancia y una aerotaxi bajaron al lugar de los hechos.

"¡SAM!" "¡GUSTAV!" - gritaron al unisono Hannah, Nathan y Fredrik.

"Estoy bien, solo me pica un poco la espalda."

"Yo también estoy bien, gracias a ella. Ahora que lo pienso si no te hubieras interpuesto entre él y yo..."

"No pienses en lo que pudiera haber sido. Eres mi chico y daría mi vida por ti. Por todos vosotros."

El agente que le tomó declaración se acercó a ellos mientras Nathan y Hannah abrazaban a su hija, que estaba bien y que había sido muy valiente. Fredrik, le dio un gran beso en su cálida mejilla en recompensa por salvar de nuevo a su hijo.

"Bueno jovencita, con los datos que nos has proporcionado de tu escudo, sabemos que te han disparado con una Carnifex que ya tenemos fichada. Gracias a ello la podemos rastrear, y acabar con esta pequeña banda."

"Jo, con razón pica tanto."

Ya en la ambulancia le quitaron la camisa, y mostró un pequeño moretón cerca de su omóplato derecho. La enfermera le explicó.

"Eres una jovencita muy lista, si no llega a ser por el escudo, ahora tendríamos una herida muy grave. Tómate este antiinflamatorio tres días, y ya deberías estar perfecta."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"No se como podré pagarte lo que has hecho hoy por mi."

Estaban los dos recostados en la cama juntos. Estuvieron unos largos minutos con la mirada fija en el techo de la habitación de la residencia, hasta que Gustav rompió el silencio.

"¿No se te ocurre nada? Piensa."

A Gustav entonces le vino a la mente lo acontecido hacia unos días, cuando estaba tan nervioso en la nave. Se incorporó y vio a Sam en actitud sumisa, comenzó a acariciarle su vientre haciendo que ella se estremeciera, por la suavidad con que lo hizo. Le desabrochó los tirantes, y con delicadeza le quitó la falda dejando al descubierto su ropa intima, sus braguitas con una lacíto rosa en el centro.

"Que sorpresa, un lacíto rosa."

"Cállate y continua."

Empezó a acariciarle rítmicamente sobre aquella reducida tela, Sam se estremecía aún más cuando le rozaba cerca de su centro sensitivo del placer. Entonces sujetó los bordes y quitó con sumo cuidado aquella prenda, dejando totalmente al descubierto aquél lugar donde se concentraba tanto placer. Jugueteó con sus labios acariciándolos con suavidad, mientras mantenía el ritmo de su juego rozó su centro sensitivo, lo que provocó que Sam gimiera de sumo placer, mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Consciente de ello, acercó su boca y comenzó a realizar círculos con la punta de su lengua, Sam se estremecía más y más con cada circulo que él le profería en su centro sensitivo. Al cabo de unos minutos de juego, Sam no pudo contenerse más y en un gemido profundo llegó a termino, llenando la cara y boca de Gustav de aquél liquido transparente.

Se relajó rendida por el placer recibido respirando copiosamente y con rapidez, poco a poco recobrando el aliento. Gustav se acercó a su bello rostro y le dio un profundo beso.

"Ya estamos en paz."

"Lo estaremos cuando yo diga."

"Si señora."

Se sonrieron de manera cómplice, se abrazaron y besaron un largo rato y al cabo de unos minutos decidieron que debían descansar. El día había sido muy duro. Mañana Sam cumplía 17 años y tenia que ser el día perfecto.


	6. Capitulo 6º

**Bueno bueno, espero que disfrutéis con este capitulo aunque es un poco corto. La frase del final, la que el padre de Sam le dice, en su mayor parte es una creencia personal. Pero el final de la misma pertenece al maestro Yoda.**

* * *

"Feliz cumpleaños Samantha."

Gritaron todos al unisono cuando entró en la sala. Sam se ilusionó mucho. No solo estaban sus padres, Gustav y Fredrik. Algunos de los tripulantes del crucero, con los que entablaron alguna conversación e incluso algo de amistad también asistieron.

Después de que soplara las velas de aquella gran tarta de chocolate blanco, que era justo el que más le gustaba, empezaron a llegar regalos.

"Wow, mi propia pistola Predator. Gracias papá."

"Un vestido nuevo, gracias mamá. Me lo voy a poner ahora mismo."

Tras un rato apareció de nuevo. Con aquella falda negra ribeteada en rojo carmesí, con un top y un pequeño chaleco de manga corta también negro, que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen.

"Mamá, me encanta."

"Sam esto es para ti."

"Gracias señor Mikelson. Oh, que bonito. Un colgante de amistad."

Gustav fue el último en darle su regalo.

"Ten, espero que te guste."

Era el regalo más sencillo, una simple tarjeta. Pero al leerla para ella significó mucho y lo consideró el mejor regalo de todos.

 _'Para Samantha, la chica que me robó el corazón y reparó todo el dolor que portaba'_

"Gustav, es... precioso."

Le abrazó y le dio un profundo y cálido beso.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Durante los siguientes meses el crucero continuó su patrulla. El 12 de Agosto, cuando Gustav cumplía también 17 años, estaban cerca de Eden Prime, pero por las ordenes no pudieron tomar tierra.

"Gracias por tu regalo Sammy."

"¿Sammy? Me parece bonito que me llames así, pero. ¿A que se debe?"

"Cuando era pequeño tenia una amiga que se llamaba Fridda. Tenia un gatito con tu mismo color de pelo. Y se llamaba Sammy."

"Oh, eso es muy dulce."

"Simplemente me ha venido ahora a la mente, no se por qué."

"Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado mi regalo."

"Supongo que mi padre te ayudó, ¿Cierto?"

"Donde si no iba a encontrar una foto de tu madre y tu, juntos."

"El marco es muy bonito."

"Estas cosas ya se que no se dicen, pero me he gastado la paga de 6 meses para conseguirlo."

"No pasa nada. Ya sé que sueles soltar a veces las cosas sin pensar. Es algo que me gusta de ti."

"Creo que eso lo he heredado de mi padre."

... ... ... ... ... ...

El siguiente año pasó, sin prácticamente percances de importancia. Sam y Gus en privado, sin ser conscientes que no podían realmente ocultar aquello a sus padres, decidieron juntos que en cuanto cumplieran los 18, se alistarían en la alianza. Miraron en extranet, y no había problema, pues la ventana de reclutamiento comenzaba el 15 de Septiembre, dando suficiente margen.

Ese año la situación se invirtió, lo cual era un alivio para Sam que tenia un plan, para hacerle el mejor regalo que se le ocurría a Gustav. Su 18 cumpleaños paso sin pena ni gloria en las cercanías del relé de Caronte. Pero en el de Gustav fueron a la Tierra, pues coincidió con la primera revisión de sistemas del crucero.

"Feliz cumpleaños Gustav."

"Gracias a todos. Es maravilloso estar rodeado de gente que te quiere."

Después de recibir todos los regalos se percató de que su Sam, no le había dado nada.

"Sam. ¿Y mi regalo?"

"Tranquilo, tu regalo lo tengo... guardado. Pero es solo para tus ojos."

Ya los dos con la mayoría de edad cumplida, se alojaron en un pequeño hotel. Después de la cena Gustav y Sam decidieron estrenarse tomando juntos su primera copa.

"Salud mi amor."

Entrecruzaron los brazos y bebieron con suavidad.

"Bueno, mi pequeño aprendiz. Creo que es hora de ascenderte. Espera aquí. Voy al baño un momento. Ponte cómodo."

Se levantó del borde de la cama, y caminó en dirección al baño contoneando su figura, para que su amante la viera. Entró y cerró la puerta.

Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a sonar una melodía romántica, y abrió despacio la puerta de nuevo. Se puso frente a él tapada solo con un ligero camisón, que dejaba entrever todos sus atributos. Gus, con la sorpresa, sin querer se dio un golpe en el cabecero de la cama.

"Feliz cumpleaños, cachorrito mio."

Se acercó con suaves movimientos, se puso sobre él y le dio un largo y profundo beso. Ambos juguetearon con sus lenguas en la boca del otro. Le desabrochó el pantalón y dejó al descubierto una ya incipiente erección.

"Mi príncipe rebelde, te amo."

"Yo te amo a ti, mi princesa guerrera."

Durante un rato jugaron con sus cuerpos, como llevaban haciendo desde aquella primera vez que se probaron mutuamente. Entonces Sam se tumbó en la cama mientras Gustav se puso sobre ella, que le miraba con picardía.

"Soy tuya, mi príncipe."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Yo soy tu regalo."

Con cuidado, acercó su erecto apéndice al centro de ella, que le miraba con cierta suplica. Poco a poco lo fue introduciendo con suavidad, pues no quería hacerle daño. Sin querer Sam profirió un leve grito de dolor, a lo que Gustav retrocedió.

"Pe-perdona, ¿Te he hecho daño?"

"Solo un poco , pero ya había leído que podía pasar esto."

"¿Quieres que paremos?"

"No, en absoluto, pero intenta ser más delicado."

De nuevo se puso sobre ella, y con la mayor delicadeza fue acercando su miembro erecto hacia su centro, poco a poco lo iba introduciendo, haciendo que Sam soltara pequeños grititos de dolor, haciendo a Gustav parar en cada uno de ellos, pero ella le miró en cada uno para que no se preocupara.

Al cabo de unos interminables segundos, casi había introducido toda la longitud de su virilidad en su interior. Ella conforme iba sintiendo aquella vara penetrarla gimió, pues estaba sintiendo el mayor placer que había sentido hasta entonces. El dolor fue disminuyendo al compás en el que el placer iba en aumento, compensando la experiencia. Levantó la cabeza, y le besó de nuevo. Con la mayor delicadeza posible terminó de introducirse en ella, que gimió en su boca mientras mantenían aquél beso. Entonces, rítmicamente pero con suavidad comenzó a bombear en su interior, haciendo con cada vaivén que gimiera de placer cada vez más fuerte, intensificando el embiste con cada gemido suyo. Tras unos minutos estaban en un punto en el que él la embestía golpeando su vientre contra el de ella, que suspiraba de sumo placer cada vez que lo hacia.

Tras varios minutos, notó como su miembro temblaba, anunciando el próximo final. Intentó apartarse, pero ella le sujetó con firmeza, rodeándolo con sus bellas piernas. No pudo aguantar más, al apretarlo contra ella su falo explotó dentro del sexo de ella, sintiendo como inundaba su interior, y llegando justo en ese momento ella también al punto álgido del éxtasis. Se tumbaron cansados, excitados, sudorosos, y mirándose con sumo cariño el uno al otro.

Una vez acabaron, Gustav la alzó y pasaron al baño para limpiarse.

"¿No te preocupa quedarte embarazada?"

"Siendo tan intenso y contigo no me importaría. Pero no estoy en esos días. Además, me tomé un anticonceptivo y un espermicida. Puedes estar tranquilo."

"Hmmm, creo que le has quitado el romanticismo al decir eso."

"Podemos volver, y repetirlo. ¿Te animas?"

"Por que no, contigo todo parece posible."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Estaban los dos cogidos de la mano, frente a sus padres cuando lo anunciaron. Para su sorpresa no dijeron nada.

"¿Papá?"

"Ya lo sabíamos, Sam. No sois tan buenos ocultando cosas como creéis."

"Es cierto, aún os queda mucho que aprender. Pero vuestra decisión nos enorgullece. Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa al ver el buen hombre en el que te has convertido."

"Gracias papá."

Marcharon juntos con un permiso especial, pues querían despedirse de sus respectivos retoños. Al entrar una escáner los identificó, lo que hizo que los soldados allí comisionados se cuadraran, a pesar de ir ellos con ropa civil.

"Bueno Sam, ¿Que especialidad vas a elegir?"

"¿Con todo lo que me habéis enseñado? Soldado. Así podré usar todas las armas."

"Yo creo que... hmmm... Infiltrado. Desde que estoy bajo tu mano he mejorado mucho con el francotirador, y gracias a mamá me gusta un poco la electrónica. Si, infiltrado."

Hannah y Nathan abrazaron con mucho amor a su hija, que marchaba para continuar con la larga extirpe de soldados Shepard.

"Portate bien, haz nuevos amigos, no seas muy dura con ellos. Y no olvides lo que te dije."

"Lo haré papá. Adiós mamá. Cuidaos mucho. Nos veremos pronto."

Fredrik no pudo evitarlo, y comenzó a llorar al despedirse de su hijo. Aquél que creyó perdido para siempre.

"Siempre estaré si me necesitas hijo. Llamame siempre que puedas."

"Claro papá, pero por favor. No hagas nada por nosotros. Queremos ganarnos todo por nuestro propio esfuerzo."

"Claro hijo, así lo haré. Me enorgullece que me pidas eso."

Se quedaron en la central, mientras la lanzadera levantaba el vuelo. Gustav y Samantha se despidieron una ultima vez a través de la ventana, y sus padres hicieron lo mismo, hasta que la nave se perdió por completo de vista.

"Sam, por curiosidad. ¿Que es eso que te dijo tu padre? Pareció incidir mucho en eso."

"Fue hace mucho tiempo, yo solo tenia 10 años, pero me lo dijo tan claro, que lo grabé con mucho aprecio en mi mente. Me dijo:

 _'Elijas lo que elijas ser en tu vida, ganate tu puesto con esfuerzo. Algunos te envidiaran, pero no te dejes influir por ellos. Mientras tu sientas que lo que hayas logrado ha sido gracias a tu entrega, nada de lo que te digan te afectará. Y por ultimo, sea lo que sea, hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes.'_

"Sabias palabras. Si me permites, puedo hacerlas mías también."

"Si no te dejara, ni siquiera te lo habría dicho."


	7. Capitulo 7º

**Hola de nuevo. Espero que los que conocéis la saga ME deduzcáis con rapidez el primer párrafo de este capitulo. He usado un poco la incertidumbre como sabe hacer bien Bioware, diciendo algo pero sin mostrarlo todo. Casi todo lo usado aquí en cuanto a jerga, lecciones y demás lo he sacado de mi propia experiencia militar. Si tenéis dudas, no dudéis en preguntar. Disfrutadlo.**

* * *

"Hay muchos chicos y chicas, no esperaba tantos."

"Mirando a algunos, parece que huyen. No sabría decir de donde."

"Hey, mira a esos dos."

"Parecen prometedores. A ver sus datos. Hmmm..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?"

"Si que son prometedores, hijos de oficiales, de alto rango debo añadir."

"¿Alguna recomendación por parte de los progenitores?"

"Nada, ni una nota a pie de pagina siquiera."

"Vamos a mandarlos al campamento Pendleton."

"¿Seguro? ¿Lo único más duro que hay es el EGC?"

"Miralos. El resto de los que hay aquí parecen nerviosos, intranquilos, como ya he dicho algunos parece que huyen. Pero esos dos chicos están esperando tranquilos. Muestran un gran carácter. Y conoces nuestras ordenes."

"Si estás seguro Oleg."

"Sabes que tengo buen ojo para las personas, Jack nunca me hubiera elegido para este cometido si no lo creyera. Serán un buena baza para la organización."

"Muy bien, pues al campamento Pendleton. A ver si sobreviven."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Tu sabes algo de este campamento Sam?"

"No mucho. Papá nunca me ha hablado de él. He buscado en extranet, pero la información es reducida. Parece ser uno de los más duros, por lo poco que he podido encontrar."

"Me pregunto por que nos mandaran allí."

"¿Estás preocupado?"

"No. Pero mira. La lanzadera está vacía. Solo estamos nosotros. ¿Eso no te inquieta?"

"Hmm, no mucho."

"Sigo sin saber como lo haces, esa tranquilidad que tienes."

"Hmm, yo tampoco lo sé. Supongo que tendrá que ver con la educación que he recibido."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"He chicos, una lanzadera. ¡Tenemos carne fresca!"

La lanzadera tomó tierra y la compuerta se abrió bajando Samantha y Gustav tras recoger sus equipos.

"Joder con la carne fresca. La chica está para darle bien."

"Venga, no seas pervertido. Además el chico con ese cabello negro también es guapo."

"Y yo soy el pervertido, tu amiga mía no."

"A ver, apártense. Malditos cadetes veteranos."

"Disculpe Sargento. Teniente."

Sam Y Gus, se acercaron al Sargento que los esperaba al final de la pasarela del puerto.

"Bienvenidos al campamento Pendleton. Denme sus pases."

"Aquí tiene señor."

El Sargento escaneó con su pad los pases de ambos.

"Vaya, tenemos niños de papá... Hmm."

"Que pasa Sargento."

"Pues que no hay nada."

"¿Nada?"

"Nada en absoluto, son hijos de oficiales. De los buenos además, pero no hay nada. Ni una carta de recomendación, ni avisos de mejor trato, nada de nada señor."

El Teniente cogió el pad para confirmarlo, pues no era habitual aquella situación. Normalmente cuando llegaban nuevos reclutas con padres que ya estaban en la alianza solían mandar algo. Muy rara vez no mandaban nada. Eso si, los pocos que llegaban de ese modo, solían ser de los mejores.

"Pues adentro, vamos a paso ligero niñitas, vuestros compañeros os esperan en la peluquería. ¡VAMOS! ¡AR!"

Sam y Gus, comenzaron a trotar con el Teniente y el Sargento tras ellos, marcando el paso.

Gus comenzó a cansarse pronto con el pesado petate a la espalda, miró a Sam y por el contrario no parecía que estuviera ni siquiera sudando.

"Arf, arf. Jo... bar... ¿como... aguantas... tanto... Sam...?"

"¿Aún no lo sabes? Me hago en el gimnasio 8 o 10 km, todos los días. Además hago pesas, mancuernas, barras..."

"Ya, ya. Lo pillo."

"Dejad vuestras cosas aquí, vamos adentro."

"Si señor."

"Vaya, creía que eramos nosotros dos solos."

"Pues ya ven que no niñitas. Aquí solo llegan los mejores. Así que esperamos que ustedes sean los mejores, lo mejor que la alianza puede ofrecer."

"Venga en cuanto acaben el resto de las niñitas, llevalos a sus catres. Y en cuanto estén instalados a la pista."

"Teniente."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Quieres que te lo pida como a una princesita?"

Acariciando su cabello pareció sonar algo dubitativa.

"No señor, pero... nunca me he cortado el pelo, más allá de recortarlo para mantenerlo justo así."

El sargento abrió la puerta la miró y le soltó su primera lección.

"Aquí tenemos unas normas. La primera. Todos sois iguales. Si tus compañeros varones se rapan, vosotras también. Si no te gusta, aquí tienes la puerta."

Eso para Sam era un reto. Sin mediar más palabra se sentó en la silla y el soldado empezó a raparle su largo, ocre y dorado cabello.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Este es vuestro barracón, poneos los uniformes y en tres minutos os quiero fuera. ¡AR!"

Entraron corriendo dejando los petates en la primera cama que veían, los abrieron, se desvistieron y con rapidez se pusieron los uniformes.

"LENTOS, MUY LENTOS YA DEBERIAIS ESTAR FUERA CADETES."

Corrieron como pudieron tropezando entre ellos, Gustav cayó cuando uno de los chicos lo empujó con fuerza dándose un fuerte golpe en la cara contra el suelo. Sam que lo vio le levantó y ayudó a salir, con la nariz sangrándole.

"¿QUIÉN HA SIDO?"

El pequeño grupo estaba en silencio asustados por la atronadora voz del Sargento.

"REPITO, ¿QUIÉN HA SIDO?"

Nadie respondía, su paciencia empezaba a agotarse. Se acercó a Sam.

"¿Por qué lo ha ayudado cadete?"

"Por que es mi amigo señor."

"¿Ha visto quién lo ha hecho?"

"Si señor. El del cabello rubio."

"Serás soplona, te voy a rajar hija de puta."

El cadete salió de formación sin permiso furioso por que Sam le delató.

'¡PLAFF!'

El sargento le soltó un sonoro tortazo en la cara que lo derribó de inmediato. Señalando a Sam como sujetaba a Gustav les enseñó la segunda lección.

"Aquí todos sois compañeros. Dependéis de vosotros y de los demás. Nadie se queda atrás. Prefiero que lleguéis tarde, pero juntos. Esto es un buen ejemplo, un compañero cae herido y otro lo ayuda. Y si no sois capaces de asumir vuestros errores, ya sabéis donde está la puerta."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Bueno, Larss. ¿Cuál es tu primera impresión?"

"Que la mayoría necesita mucha disciplina, Howard."

Estaban en la pista de aplicación, con numerosos obstáculos mirándolos con impaciencia y miedo. En total, había 12 reclutas.

"Muy bien cadetes. ¿Alguno tiene experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo?"

Sam se fijó en que era la única chica del grupo, pero su decisión no la hacia flaquear. Justo cuando iba a levantar la mano, el idiota que empujó a Gus, salió de formación.

"Señor, yo tengo experiencia."

"Ah, el que no acepta lo que hace. Veamos, intenta derribarme e inmovilizarme."

El chico se puso en guardia, agarró con rapidez la muñeca del Sargento intentando tirar de él, sujetó el hombro contrario para ponerlo de espaldas y así golpearle y tumbarlo, pero el Sargento, se giró de nuevo frente a él haciendo que dudara un momento, con la palma de la mano le golpeó en el mentón haciendo que gritara y cerrara los ojos, le sujetó entonces de ambos brazos, le hizo una llave para hacerlo caer al suelo, y una vez lo tuvo en el suelo, apretó la rodilla sobre su espalda. Entonces la tercera lección.

"Por muy buenos que os creáis, siempre habrá alguien mejor. La única manera de vencer es mejorar cada día, ser mejor que el otro. Si no, siempre habrá una derrota esperándoos. Y si no aceptáis una derrota, ya sabéis donde está la puerta."

El chico, más herido en su orgullo que otra cosa volvió a la formación.

"Bien, ¿algún otro valiente?"

Sam levantó la mano. El idiota se rió al verla.

"¿Que pasa cadete? ¿Le hace gracia que una compañera quiera intentarlo?"

"No señor... Mjjjj."

Sam salió de formación.

"Muy bien, cadete. Intente derribarme e inmovi..."

'¡PLAMM!'

Sam bien enseñada por sus padres, ni esperó a que acabara, le golpeó con la palma en el mentón tal y como hizo el Sargento, que le pilló en baja guardia. Este se tambaleó un paso atrás, y Sam lo usó en su provecho, agarrándolo fuertemente del antebrazo se volteó y lo pasó por encima de su espalda, tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pasándolo por encima de ella pero aprovechando su propio peso, hizo que se golpeara de cara contra el suelo quedando uno de sus brazos bajo él, retorciendo y sujetando con fuerza el otro dejándolo indefenso, y apoyando una de sus rodillas en su espalda para inmovilizarlo por completo.

El pelotón enmudeció. El Teniente estaba sin saber que decir, y el Sargento gemía por la sangre que empezó a brotar de su labio inferior.

"Cadete, puede soltar al Sargento."

"Ja, te la vas a cargar estúpida."

"¿Quien coño ha hablado?"

El cadete volvió a callar. No consciente de que el Sargento ya conocía su voz. En cuanto se repuso y se golpeó para escampar el polvo se acercó a Sam.

"Cadete, ¿Donde ha aprendido a hacer eso?"

"Mis padres me enseñaron, Señor."

Señalándola de nuevo, se volvió a dirigir a los cadetes. Cuarta lección.

"Nunca subestiméis a un enemigo por su apariencia. A veces los más débiles a la vista son los más peligrosos. Puede volver a la formación cadete. Y tú. Hoy vas a limpiar las letrinas."

Rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un viejo cepillo de dientes.

"Con esto, y quiero que queden limpérrimos y lustrosos."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Sam creo que ya tienes un enemigo."

"Me temo que si Gus, vaya donde vaya siempre encuentro alguien así."

"Es como si el destino te pusiera piedras en el camino a propósito para que tropieces."

"Bonita metáfora, como todo en ti."

"Para ser nuestro primer día no ha estado mal, lo esperaba peor."

"Y eso lo dices después de haber sangrado por la nariz. Después de todo te he instruido bien."

"Durmamos, creo que mañana sera más duro."

"Buenas noches Gus."

"Buenas noches Sam."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Bueno cadetes, hoy os vamos a organizar. Debéis elegir a un compañero y será vuestro binomio hasta acabar la instrucción."

Sam y Gus, ya estaban juntos así que la decisión fue fácil.

"Si lo piensas Sam no somos binomios."

"¿Y entonces que somos?"

"Binovios."

"Pero que travieso que eres."

"Todo lo que me permites."

Las siguientes semanas fueron duras de verdad. Marchas bajo la lluvia, tiros nocturnos, guardias de 4 horas, carreras en la montaña, dianas imprevistas de madrugada y un largo listado de tareas que hacían que todos acabaran exhaustos al final de cada día. Pero Sam y Gustav nunca flaquearon, se mantuvieron firmes dando el mayor ejemplo al resto de compañeros. La instrucción se complementaba con un amplio estudio de las tácticas de combate, enmascaramiento, supervivencia, primeros auxilios. Algunos días pasaban hambre, para reforzar su resistencia.

En función de la especialidad de cada uno, recibieron el entrenamiento necesario en armamento.

"Bueno cadetes, quiero las armas limpias y preparadas para el próximo ejercicio de tiro. Especialmente los que uséis los rifles, mañana tengo una sorpresa para vosotros."

Ya en el comedor Sam y Gus intercambiaban opiniones.

"¿Crees que me puedes ganar?"

"No lo creo. Estoy seguro. Tu usas demasiadas armas, pistolas, fusiles, rifles, escopetas. Yo solo me tengo que preocupar del rifle. Si acaso de un subfusil."

"Mañana lo veremos renacuajo."


	8. Capitulo 8º

**Hola de nuevo. En este capitulo hago algunas referencias a cosas que me han recordado o dicho, mis lectoras, Katzempire y Fridda, a las cuales quiero agradecer su paciencia. Siguiendo el lema de la pagina he llevado al limite algunas cosas, que quizás no cuadren con los comics y novelas. Pero yo no las conozco. Si alguien por ello se siente ofendido, pido perdón por no saber ciertas cosas, pero cada uno tenemos nuestros limites.**

* * *

"¿Qué te pasa Sam? ¿Llevas media hora frente al espejo?"

"Nada Gus. Es que no me acostumbro aún a verme rapada. Cuando el Sargento me dijo aquello, me lo tomé como un desafío, y pensé 'Y un cuerno voy a ceder'. Pero no termino de verme así. Siempre me lo he cuidado mucho."

"Bueno, bueno. Lo importante no está en tu pelo. Está aquí."

Se acercó a ella y puso delicadamente su mano sobre su pecho, ahí donde bajo sus atributos se encontraba su corazón que latía con fuerza.

Ella le dedicó una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento y le besó.

"¡Ejem!"

Sam se sorprendió por la intrusión y empujó a Gus cayendo este al suelo.

"Veo reclutas, que son más que amigos."

"Lo siento Sargento, no era mi intención..."

"Seamos francos. La Alianza tiene normas sobre esto. Pero siempre que sean discretos pueden hacer lo que les plazca."

"Gracias Sargento."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Estaban todos en el campo de tiro. Cada uno con las armas de sus especialidades. Los que no eran soldados o infiltrados se marcharon a sus respectivos campos de tiro.

"Bien reclutas. Este es vuestro reto de hoy. Es ya una tradición en esta prestigiosa academia. Cada uno de vosotros cuatro tiene en su linea de tiro repartidas en diferentes distancias una baraja de póker completa. El reto consiste en acertar en esas cartas y conseguir la mejor jugada. El que consiga la mejor, se ganará un permiso de fin de semana. Debo recordar que el récord lo tiene el Teniente Comandante David Anderson, con una escalera de color. Si lo igualáis o superáis, se os recompensará con un día más de permiso y podrá elegir un compañero que le acompañe."

Sam, Gus y los otros dos cogieron sus rifles Viper M-97 con el cargador limitado a cinco disparos. Se tumbaron en sus respectivas posiciones y esperaron la orden del Sargento para abrir fuego.

"¡Cadetes! A discreción, ¡Fuego!"

La respuesta no fue inmediata, todos sabían que para ser precisos debían relajar respiración y sentidos. No pasó mucho cuando sonó el primer disparo, el segundo, y así sucesivamente. Cuando todos acabaron tras casi 20 minutos, el sargento fue uno a uno y mirando con unos prismáticos analizó la puntuación de cada uno.

"No está mal cadete Nolan, a ver tenemos... Un trío. Bueno no es la mejor jugada del mundo, pero es aceptable."

Dio un suave golpe en su espalda, y mientras se incorporaba caminó hasta el segundo tirador.

"Hmm, a ver... Vale, tenemos una mejor jugada, ¡Color! Muy bien hecho cadete Navarro."

Hizo lo mismo y caminó de nuevo hasta Gustav.

"Veamos, veamos... ¡Joder! Creo que tenemos un ganador, difícil, muy difícil de superar. Casi podría haber intentado superar el récord. No sé por que se ha contenido. Tenemos póker de jotas. Excelente cadete Mikelson. Muy bien ha de haberlo hecho cadete Shepard, para mejorar eso."

Al dirigirse a ella esperaba una contestación pero no llegaba, eso empezó a molestarle un poco, sobre todo de uno de sus mejores reclutas.

Cuando estaba justo a su lado se fijó que tenia los ojos cerrados, y apoyada en el rifle como si nada.

"¡CADETE SHEPARD!"

Sam se despertó de improviso, recobrando la compostura de inmediato, pues era consciente donde se encontraba. Se incorporó como un rayo, colocó el arma apoyada en su cadera...

"Si, mi Sargento."

"¿Se ha dormido? ¿En serio? ¿Usted?"

"Lo siento Sargento, he terminado hace rato, y como los demás tardaban un poco me he traspuesto."

El Sargento comenzó a mirar, si había tardado tan poco su puntuación debía ser mediocre. Peor, ni siquiera eso. Miró las cartas más cercanas y ni siquiera había acertado estas.

"¿Se está burlando de mi, cadete? ¿A estas alturas?"

"No señor. Le juro que no es así."

"Dígame que al menos ha acertado a una. Si no será una mediocre soldado, con semejante falta de puntería."

"Mi sargento he acertado a todas."

El Sargento vio por su expresión que decía la verdad. Miró de nuevo, pero esta vez más arriba, donde se encontraban las más alejadas. Tuvo que corregir el aumento para poder ver las que estaban al final. Entonces empezó a contar, mientras no se lo creía.

"Una... dos... tres... cu-cuatro... ¿cinco?"

Seguía mirando pero no estaba seguro de si era cierto o solo lo imaginaba. Para que llegara a estar tan dormida como aparentaba no debió tardar más de dos o tres minutos, pero en tan poco tiempo era casi imposible conseguir la jugada que había hecho. El Sargento la miró con asombro, no estaba seguro. La veía ahí, tiesa. Esperando una reprimenda que no se merecía. Como podía, después de hacer semejante proeza. El haberse quedado dormida era una insignificancia en comparación.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Señor, ha llegado un mensaje del Campamento Pendleton."

"Si, que quieren."

"Es simple. No sé que significa. Supongo que usted lo entenderá."

"Me lo va a decir de una vez."

"Han superado tú récord."

"¿¡Cómo!?"

"¿Es algún tipo de código, o algo así señor?"

"Necesito un enlace con el campamento, tengo que hablar con el oficial al mando."

"En seguida señor. ¿Donde se lo paso?"

"A mi camarote."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"David, ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Acabo de recibir tú mensaje, ese que dice que han superado mi récord. Igualarlo ya era difícil, pero superarlo. ¿En serio? No es que crea que es imposible, pero después de 16 años, ya dudaba de que alguien lo lograra."

"Te mando los datos de la cadete que lo logró, y la jugada que consiguió."

"¿La cadete? Esto me sorprende aún más, una mujer."

"Si Kahlee te oyera, te daría un puñetazo seguro."

"Espera... ¿Shepard? No, imposible. Otra vez ella."

"¿La conoces?"

"¿Sabes de quién es hija?"

"Hasta que me llegó el aviso de mis instructores con la noticia no. Descubrir que es la hija de Nathan me hizo pensar que sus habilidades no son fortuitas. Todos tuvimos nuestro papel en esa estúpida guerra, pero sin la ayuda de Nathan, muchos de nosotros no estaríamos aquí ahora. Salvó muchas vidas incluida la mía."

"¿Le has llamado?"

"Si. Le pregunté que si quería que tratáramos mejor a su hija, pero me dijo que ella se daría cuenta. Y que siguiéramos como si nada. Que no se lo perdonaría."

Anderson se quedó mirando las imágenes de las cartas, mientras se inclinaba sobre su silla.

"Escalera real, quién lo diría. Sin duda pobre del enemigo que se encuentre frente a su rifle y ella."

"Si supera lo que aún queda, aunque algo me dice que si ha llegado hasta aquí..."

"No podemos perder una soldado como ella. Por cierto, ¿Quien es su binomio?"

"Hmm... Gustav Mikelson."

"Me lo imaginaba."

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¿Y a quién vas a elegir para que te acompañe Shepard?"

"¿Me llevarás a mi? Por favor. Haré lo que me pidas."

Desde aquella prueba, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a interesarse por ella. Ella solo veía moscones molestando. Solo tenia ojos para su Gus.

"Bah, no se por que seguís tras ella como perritos falderos. He buscado su nombre en extranet. Su padre es un héroe de la guerra del primer contacto. Seguro que usó su influencia para conseguir eso. Todos los niños de papá lo hacen. O las zorras de papá."

"Rubito, sinceramente. Me estás tocando los ovarios, y ya empiezo a cansarme."

"Déjalo, Shepard. Está disgustado, por que su padre es un alto cargo, y le dijo que debía ganarse su propio estatus como soldado."

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?, saco de mierda."

Pensaban erróneamente que si lo tocaban, si podían sufrir alguna consecuencia. Por ello los chicos no reaccionaron. Sam se levantó de la cama tras terminar de hacer su petate.

"¿Habéis visto a Gustav?"

"¿Y ese quién es?"

"Oh, perdón. Me refería al cadete Mikelson."

"Yo lo vi cerca de las duchas, hace un rato."

Sam, marchó hacia las duchas. Según lo que le dijeron, llevaba ahí mas de una hora. Y que no hubiera vuelto le parecía raro.

"¿Gus? ¿Gus?"

Parecía no haber nadie, pero su taquilla estaba abierta y junto a ella su bolsa de aseo, sus botas y su uniforme.

Registró con cuidado las duchas. Eran las de los chicos y no quería llevarse sorpresas inesperadas, aunque parecía que ahora no había nadie. Entonces escuchó algo, cerca de las duchas derechas.

"¿Gus? ¿Eres tú?"

Su voz sonó algo desgastada, como si estuviera débil.

"Sam, ayuda estoy en la segunda de la derecha."

Sam abrió la portezuela de cristal traslúcido, y lo que vio le dio un sobresalto. Gustav estaba atado a la alcachofa de la ducha, con la cara ensangrentada y llena de moratones. También tenia alguno más en el torso y brazos.

"¡Gus! ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?"

"Ha sido ese mal nacido del rubito, como sabia que contra ti no podía, y consciente de nuestra amistad, me atacó por detrás, me ató y comenzó a golpearme, maldiciendo tu nombre, me decía que por tu culpa, jamás podrá conseguir un buen escalafón para demostrar a su padre que vale la pena."

"No te preocupes, - dijo mientras le desataba y lo apoyaba sobre ella a la vez que tosía un poco de sangre - ese cerdo lo pagará. Vaya que si."

"Sam, no hagas nada que acabe con tu carrera."

"No te preocupes, no soy estúpida ni me rebajaré a su nivel. Usaré los medios legales. La cadena de mando."

"Eso me alegra oírlo, casi temía que fueras como un rinoceronte cabreado a darle lo suyo."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Estaban en la enfermería curando las heridas de Gustav. Además de lo visible, le fracturó dos costillas. Sin duda aquél chico profesaba mucho odio hacia ella. Pero no era tonto. Sabía que si se hubiera enfrentado a ella, no habría salido ilesa, pero le habría dado una buena paliza.

"Entonces cadete Mikelson, el cadete Andrews le atacó por la espalda, le dejó parcialmente inconsciente, le ató y comenzó a golpearle. ¿Es así?"

"Es así, Sargento."

"Bien, informaré al Teniente. Si hay algo que no toleramos es la agresión de un compañero a otro."

"Cadete Shepard acompáñeme."

Apenas salieron de la enfermería y comenzaron a caminar el Sargento se dirigió a ella.

"Su integridad es elogiable Shepard. A pesar de que una persona muy apreciada por usted ha sido agredida, ha usado la vía legal en lugar de la venganza personal."

"Creame Sargento, que si por mi fuera, le estaría pateando el culo ahora mismo."

"Jajaja. Y lo haría, después de que me derribara lo creo muy posible."

Sam, descubrió una nueva faceta del Sargento, tenia buen humor.

"Pero quizás haya un pequeño problema. ¿Sabe quien es el oficial al mando de este campamento?"

"No mi Sargento."

"Ahí puede que esté ese problema. El oficial al mando es el Comandante de Estado Mayor Jhon Andrews."

"No joda, ¿Es el padre del rubito?"

"JAJAJAJA, me cae bien Shepard. Nos dijo que le tratáramos con dureza y sin miramientos como a un cadete más. Pero si lo ve en peligro, puede que cambie de opinión."

"Joder, casi me agradezco no haberle arrancado las pelotas."

El Sargento paró y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, ya no podía más. Estaba que reventaba de la risa.

"Hay dios, no me reía así desde hacia años. Definitivamente me cae bien Shepard. La Alianza ganará mucho con usted."

Llegaron al despacho del Teniente. Había numerosos trofeos y diplomas por sus acciones en diversos lugares de la galaxia. Sam, se quedó boquiabierta al ver una foto de un escuadrón, pues a pesar de la juventud reconoció a uno de los integrantes.

"Dígame, Sargento. Qué ocurre."

"Tenemos un caso único señor, el cadete Andrews ha agredido brutalmente a un compañero. Le ha fracturado dos costillas, y tiene numerosas contusiones en brazos, torso y cara."

"Y trae a la cadete Shepard por..."

"Ella lo encontró, es su binomio."

"Entiendo."

Se acercó a ella que se quedó mirando con sorpresa la foto. Era su padre, su querido padre. No se lo creía. Él también había estado en ese campamento, pero nunca se lo contó a ella.

"Cadete Shepard, ¿qué le parece?"

Ella miró al teniente, y entonces lo reconoció también en la foto, pero más joven.

"Eramos un escuadrón encubierto. Los mejores oficiales y suboficiales que tenia la Alianza por aquél entonces. Tu padre, David Anderson, Jhon Andrews, Yo mismo, Ronald Brown y tu madre, la única mujer de aquél grupo."

Sam estaba con la boca abierta con cara de boba. Siempre fueron sinceros con ella, pero no sabia que hubieran formado parte de algo así, tan importante. Ella sabia que a veces es mejor no saber ciertas cosas. Sonrió para si, al saber que la extirpe de soldados Shepard era más grande de lo que imaginaba.

"Todos nos quedamos en la Alianza, solo Brown se licenció, pues aunque si no fuera por tu padre hubiera muerto, le quedaron secuelas en una pierna. Ahora creo que es el director de un pequeño instituto. Cuando acabó la guerra nos separamos, pero mantuvimos el contacto."

"¿Mis padres...?"

"Todos. Fuimos la mejor promoción del campamento. En aquél entonces solían enviar muchos más reclutas. Ahora, solo envían a los mejores. A los que creen que tienen un gran valor para la Alianza. No te preocupes, el Sargento desconoce ese aspecto. En cuanto hable con el Comandante, se solucionará. Me da mucha pena decirle que su hijo no vale lo que esperaba. Pero un compañero que no acepta a otro no tiene valor. Y afortunadamente Jhon lo sabe."

... ... ... ... ... ...

Fredrik, al conocer la noticia acudió rápido acompañado de Hannah y Nathan. Él se quedó en la enfermería, mientras ellos marcharon al edificio del cuartel general.

"Nathan, Hannah. Me alegro de veros."

"Siempre es un placer Jhon."

"Que hay Jhonny."

"Tu siempre tan informal Nathan. Enhorabuena por vuestro reciente ascenso. Tengo entendido que David estuvo en la ceremonia."

"Así, es. Me llamó ayer. Maldiciendo mi nombre sobre no se qué de enseñar a disparar a los niños."

"Oh. Espera. ¿No te lo ha dicho?"

"Decirme qué."

"Que han superado su récord."

Hannah y Nathan abrieron los ojos como platos, pues conocían a David desde hacia mucho. Entonces Nathan que no era tonto, analizó lo que Jhon le decía, juntándolo con la llamada de David.

Hannah se le adelantó, siempre más rápida en el razonamiento que él.

"¿Nuestra Sam? ¿Ella ha superado el récord de David?"

"Así es. Escalera real. Debo reconocer que al principio no me lo creí. Pero cuando el Sargento me mandó las fotos..."

"Ahora entiendo el cabreo de David."

"En fin, me duele decirlo. Pero me gustaría sentir el orgullo que sentís vosotros por vuestra hija. Mi hijo no es lo que esperaba. Me duele, pero debo asumirlo."

"¿Que has hecho con él?"

"Es mi hijo. Pero soy consciente de lo que ha hecho. Está en los calabozos. A la espera del juicio."

"¿Militar o civil?"

"Me sorprende que preguntes eso Hannah, siempre tan sentimental. Sin ti el grupo se hubiera derrumbado. Ya lo sabéis. Este campamento no es el mejor por que si. Será un juicio militar."

"Viendo a Gustav, y con las pruebas en su contra, como poco le caerán 15 años."

"Lo sé, Nathan. Pero él ha elegido ese camino. No seré yo el que lo defienda."

A pesar de que sonaba tajante, en su rostro reflejaba algo de dolor. Marcharon para encontrarse con Samantha, cuando se cruzaron con el Sargento.

"Señor."

"Descanse Sargento."

"Señor, ¿Es usted el padre de la cadete Shepard?"

"Puede hablar libremente Sargento."

"Menuda hija tiene, no sé que demonios le ha enseñado, pero cualquiera lo diría con lo pequeñita que es."

Nathan miró al Sargento, era un hombre corpulento pero algo delgado. Imponía por su altura, pues debía medir 1'90 aproximadamente. Sam había crecido pero se quedó en 1'72.

"Que lo sepa Sargento, la mayoría de lo que sabe en cuerpo a cuerpo se lo enseñé yo, no él."

"Disculpe, señora. Permiso para retirarme."

"Permiso concedido, Sargento."

Cuando llegaron a los barracones, los cadetes al verlos se cuadraron y saludaron.

"Sammy..."

"¡Papá!"

Corrió hacia ellos y les dio un gran abrazo y un beso a ambos. Cuando la vieron el resto de cadetes, no creían que aquella jovencita risueña y alegre fuera la misma que les vencía en los entrenamientos.

"Oh, perdón."

Sam se separó de ellos, se cuadró y saludó a sus padres. Estos le devolvieron el saludo, tal y como correspondía.

"Descanse recluta."

"Papá, mamá. ¿Cómo que habéis venido?"

"Nos llamó Jhon."

Hannah comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su hija, notando el cortísimo pelo.

"Aún recuerdo esto, 'todos sois iguales'. Que tiempos sin pelo."

"Me veo rara, pero ya volverá a crecer. Cuando coja el permiso y vaya a veros me tenéis que contar historias de vuestro escuadrón."

"¿Escuadrón? ¿Qué escuadrón?"

"Vamos papá, que ya soy mayor, mi Teniente me lo ha contado. Tiene una foto en su despacho donde salís todos."

"Tengo que hablar con Howard, aún no era el momento de que lo supieras. Siempre tan bocazas."

"Mamá, no te preocupes, apenas me ha dicho nada."

"¿Y cuando cogerás ese merecido permiso?"

"En cuanto Gus se recupere. No me pienso ir sin él."


	9. Capítulo 9º

**Hola chicas, pues las que me leéis sois todas chicas, y si aparece alguno hola chicos. Perdón por la tardanza, pero ahora voy a otro ritmo, concentrándome en cada capítulo de cada historia. Espero que disfrutéis con este nuevo capitulo, y que no especuléis con el final. Yo después del cambio que realicé ya tenia previsto eso último, pero poco a poco lo he ido puliendo en mi mente para lo que ocurrirá mucho más adelante. No he querido profundizar ciertas cosas porque ya quedan claras al principio, lo siento si os decepciona un poco.**

* * *

Sus padres le dijeron que no hacia falta que fuera a verlos. Que ya era toda una mujer. El hecho de que pasaran un par de días en la academia, mientras Gustav se recuperaba de la agresión les pareció suficiente. Preferían que pasara aquellos días libres bien merecidos junto al que creían su futuro yerno, aunque esto ultimo no se lo dijeron, hasta que ella lo decidiera así.

Como estaban en California, y era verano, Samantha propuso a Gustav ir unos días a la costa. Miraron un pequeño hotel donde hospedarse, pues de momento su sueldo de cadetes no daba para mucho. El primer día descansaron, pero por la mañana marcharían a la playa, a disfrutar de esos días todo lo posible.

Gustav estaba tendido en su toalla a unos metros de la orilla, mirando al vestuario donde Sam se estaba cambiando. La puerta se abrió y para él fue como ver a un ángel, la luz del sol rodeando su esbelto y grácil cuerpo, con aquél bikini de color grisáceo que tapaba débilmente sus medianos pechos. Había estado con ella en la cama, pero aquella visión era cuanto menos sugerente, cualquier hombre quedaría deslumbrado por aquella mirada azul océano, sus labios con ese suave color rosado, la linea que perfilaba sus parpados, sus caderas que tantos embistes había recibido, sus largas piernas que le habían rodeado a menudo cuando quería ir más despacio, pero ella no le dejaba. Aquél contoneo al caminar hacia él, que le sugería en cada vaivén que la poseyera.

Solo lamentaba no poder acariciar su largo cabello ocre dorado. Ahora con ese rapado tan académico, deslucía un poco. Lamentó mucho cuando esperando en la peluquería, ella con claro rostro de desafío ante el Sargento, se sentó y permitió que desapareciera aquello que cuidaba con sumo mimo.

"¿Gustav? ¿Qué estás mirando?"

"Ehmm. Nada. Solo observaba a la mujer más bella de cuantas he conocido."

"¿Seguro? ¿No te gusta ninguna más de por aquí?"

"Bueno... La morena aquella tiene un buen culo, y unas pedazo de... piernas."

Corrigió a tiempo, aunque sabia que a Sam no le molestaba que mirara a otras chicas, siempre que fuera sincero con ella.

"Ajá. Ya, ya."

Pasaron un rato tomando el sol, bañándose, jugaron. Se divirtieron todo lo posible. A mediodía decidieron que era hora de marcharse y buscar un buen, pero barato sitio para comer.

"Hmm. Hamburguesa de pollo. Tu si que sabes seducir a una princesa."

"Es lo que hay. Hasta que acabemos la academia nuestro sueldo es poco menos que inexistente."

El resto de días pasaron rápido. Ambos exploraron de nuevo sus cuerpos en repetidas ocasiones, aprovechando cada segundo de aquél permiso. El ultimo día debían marchar para estar a lista de ordenanza de la mañana siguiente.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Donde lo habré dejado?"

Samantha presentaba una extraña actitud mientras Gustav la observaba, había desordenado todas sus cosas buscando algo, parecía importante pues, los alrededores de su cama estaban llenos de su ropa y enseres personales.

"¿Qué estás buscando Sam? Quizás pueda ayudarte."

"¿Has visto una caja azul, rodeada de una linea blanca?"

Gustav rebuscó en su mente, algo tan especifico debía ser muy personal. Pero entonces recordó haberla visto.

"¡Si! La recuerdo. Estaba en el baño del hotel. Pensé que era algo de la habitación, ¿Era tuyo?"

Entonces Sam se sentó con brusquedad en el suelo resoplando mientras se maldecía a sí misma.

"Maldita seas Sam. Tú y tus despistes. Ahora me tocará llamar a mis padres para que me envíen otra."

Se giró y saco un pequeño estuche de su mochila y Gustav se sorprendió cuando sacó una pequeñas gafas con montura al aire de un suave color negro. Y se las colocó. Con cara de sorpresa Gustav le preguntó.

"Espera. ¿Usas gafas? ¿En estos tiempos?"

"Si. Así es, no es que lo oculte, pero normalmente uso lentillas, las gafas solo las tengo para emergencias o cuando leo por la noche. Y si aún no te has dado cuenta, soy muy despistada. No es la primera vez que me dejo la caja donde las guardo en algún sitio. En fin, 3.000 créditos más a la basura."

"Pues oye, creo que estás preciosa con las gafas. Y si que me he dado cuenta, te dejaste la tarjeta de entrada de la habitación un par de veces, en solo dos días."

Una leve risa cómplice de ambos aligeró la pesadez que sentía Sam por sus continuos despistes.

"Gracias Gus, por si te lo preguntas es un defecto no operable de nacimiento. Mis padres me lo dijeron. Durante el embarazo de mamá, hubo un pequeño percance con el núcleo de la nave donde estaban destinados. Algunos niños acaban moviendo cosas, otros acaban con cáncer. Yo tuve una inesperada suerte, por llamarlo de alguna forma. De cerca se me distorsionan las cosas, de ahí las lentes correctoras."

"Ya. Y de lejos eres capaz de arrancarle las alas a una mosca de un tiro."

"Algo bueno tenia que salir de eso."

De nuevo una risa conjunta aligeró la conversación.

… … … … … …

"Mikelson."

"Presente."

"Navarro."

"Presente."

"Shepard. ¿Como?"

"Presente."

Mientras pasaba lista el sargento se fijó en Samantha. Antes de preguntar accedió a su historial y al cuestionario de ingreso. Tal y como esperaba de una recluta tan competente en la pregunta - _'¿Tiene algún defecto en la vista o padece alguna enfermedad relacionada con ella?' -_ ella rodeó el si. En tono de broma el sargento se dirigió a ella.

"Cadete Shepard, no sé si lo sabe, pero en caso de modificar el aspecto personal de algún modo sin conocimiento de sus superiores es motivo de arresto."

"Lo sé mi sargento. Pero no me ha quedado más remedio. Lo solucionaré en la mayor brevedad posible. Señor."

Todos sus compañeros se quedaron boquiabiertos. A pesar de su nuevo aspecto, su constancia no flaqueó ni un ápice. Gustav más que ninguno se percató de que a pesar de no haberla visto nunca con aquellas gafas puestas, estaba claramente acostumbrada a llevarlas, ya que no se le cayeron en ningún momento y solo tuvo que retocarlas apenas un par de veces.

… … … … … …

"Hola papá. ¿que tal estás?"

"Hola pequeña. Yo estoy bien y mamá también. Veo por tu aspecto que has olvidado de nuevo las lentillas. Hay que desastre de hija que tengo, con lo competente que es en todo lo demás, sigo sin acabar de entender como es así de despistada."

"Papá, sabes bien que eso lo he heredado de ti. ¿Cuantas veces te has olvidado la cartera o las tarjetas de identificación?"

"Supongo que necesitaras unas nuevas, por eso llamas. ¿Verdad?"

"Así es papá, con el sueldo de cadete no me llega para comprarlas yo misma. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda te lo devolveré."

"Tonterías. Para mi pequeña lo que necesite, al fin y al cabo no tienes culpa de nada."

"Gracias papá, ya te invitare a una cerveza."

"Hay dios, no me digas esas cosas, mi princesa bebiendo alcohol."

"Jaja, papá. Que ya tengo 19 años."

"Bueno, al menos no te ha molestado que te llame princesa."

"Viniendo de ti, nunca me incomodará papá. Bueno hasta luego, dale un abrazo de mi parte a mamá cuando la veas. Un besito."

"Un besito pequeña, adiós."

… … … … … …

Llevaban ya 8 meses de duro entrenamiento. En todo ese tiempo no se le exigió de nuevo tener el pelo corto y aunque aún distaba mucho de tenerlo como a ella le gustaba, ya lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña cola tras la cabeza.

Durante los dos meses siguientes el entrenamiento fue principalmente de estudio, desmontaje y mantenimiento de de las armas de 1º escalón, estudio de tácticas de combate, como orientarse en un mapa. Cualquier cosa que permitiera a cada uno de ellos sobrevivir lo suficiente aún estando en solitario.

El siguiente mes, seria poner en practica todo lo aprendido en unas maniobras. Se prepararon adecuadamente, cada uno con su equipo y marcharon al puerto espacial, pues les comunicaron que las maniobras serian conjuntas fuera del planeta.

La lanzadera atracó en la bodega del crucero que seria el que les llevaría a través del relé de Caronte a...

"¿Alguno sabe donde vamos?"

"Pues no, de momento solo sabemos que es fuera del sistema solar."

El sargento se acercó acompañado del teniente con el pad de datos repasando las últimas órdenes del día.

"Bueno cadetes, ¿Alguno ha estado alguna vez en el infierno?"

Todos se miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta del teniente, pero aún más cuando Sam levantó la mano.

"¿Aparte de la cadete Shepard que lleva toda su vida de aquí para allá? ¿No? Pues allí es donde vamos, por orden del comité de la alianza, para mejorar las relaciones diplomáticas nos dirigimos a Palaven. Como no podía ser de otro modo, vamos a la mejor academia que poseen ellos mismos. No se dejen avasallar por esos bichos metálicos, son lo mejor que puede ofrecer la alianza, y debemos demostrarlo."

… … … … … …

"General, se presenta el Teniente Comandante Jhon Andrews jefe de estado mayor del Campamento Pendleton. Este es el Teniente Howard Levinson mi instructor jefe, y el Sargento Nicholas Dawn."

Todos saludaron con respeto al general turiano, que los miró con cierto desdén. Era conocido incluso entre altos oficiales humanos, pues sirvió en la guerra con crueldad y rudeza. Dirigió su mirada al pequeño pelotón de soldados que permanecían firmes a la espera de órdenes.

"Si esto es todo lo que la humanidad puede ofrecer, habría sido mejor que no hubieran intervenido las perras asari."

"Muy bien General, dejémonos de formalidades. Usted no nos quiere aquí, y a nosotros tampoco nos entusiasma estar."

"Que es lo que propone."

"Cual es su mejor cadete en tiro a larga distancia."

"¡Cadete Vakarian!"

Un joven turiano, con unos pequeños ojos azules salió de inmediato de la formación y se puso junto al general.

"Shepard."

Y para hacerse oír, aunque el general soltó una leve risotada al ver a aquella ridícula y pequeña humana, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡SEÑOR!"

Mientras se dirigían al lugar propuesto, el joven turiano se acercó a Samantha.

"Hola. Me llamo Garrus Vakarian. Te voy a machacar. Pero que conste, no tengo nada contra vosotros. Si no lo hago me juego una semana de calabozo cuando acabemos estas maniobras."

"Hmm. Pues si yo fallo, no me ocurrirá nada. Por que valoramos a las personas en su conjunto y no solo por una habilidad especial. Y mi nombre es Samantha Shepard."

"Encantado, supongo que siendo una mujer y además humana no se te dará muy bien disparar. Así que intentaré no ser muy duro contigo. Oye si no consigues acertar a más de 500 o 600 metros, tampoco pasa nada."

"Hmm. Deberías hablar menos, pienso que uno debe demostrar las cosas y no hablar sobre ellas, eso demuestra un exceso de confianza."

El general estaba escuchando, y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, reconoció que la joven tenia razón. Fue el mismo el que le dijo a Vakarian que minara un poco la moral de la joven, pero parecía más firme de lo que esperaba.

Marcharon durante un buen trecho hasta un campo de tiro especial, aunque familiar, pues no difería mucho del que solían usar en la tierra. De nuevo convencido el general se giró.

"Bien, veamos si su patética cadete puede vencer al mejor tirador que hemos tenido en años."

El comandante comenzaba a estar un poco harto de la falta de respeto del general, pero mantuvo la compostura.

"¿Y que debe hacer, General?"

"Superar su récord, por supuesto. Cinco blancos a 1.000 metros agrupados en 5 centímetros."

Entonces el comandante sonrió para si mismo, y el general se percató de ello.

"¿Le hace gracia comandante?"

"¡CADETES! ¿A QUE DISTANCIA ESTAN LAS CARTAS MÁS ALEJADAS?"

Todos al unísono gritaron Sam incluida.

"A 2 KILÓMETROS, SEÑOR."

El general puso cara de ignorancia, y reaccionó de inmediato al ser consciente de ello.

"¿Cartas? ¿Qué cartas?"

"¡Shepard en posición!"

Sam corrió y se tumbó al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba su rifle se colocaba en posición y... relajó la musculatura... pausó la respiración...

"¡A discreción, fuego!"

… … … … … …

Pasado el mes de maniobras se seguía hablando de ello, la historia de como una jovencita humana había derrotado al mejor tirador de los turianos se dio a conocer por toda la alianza. Garrus se levantó y estrechó la mano de aquella joven dándole la enhorabuena tras conocer el resultado.

Gracias a los múltiples sensores que controlaban el campo de tiro, se pudo constatar que a la distancia propuesta acertó de lleno en el mismo agujero, las 5 veces.

El único que se sintió decepcionado con aquél ejercicio conjunto fue el general. A pesar de que la orden venia directamente del Primarca, su odio hacia los humanos no había mermado en absoluto desde la guerra, era de la opinión de que tenían que haber sometido a toda la humanidad, en lugar de solucionarlo por la vía diplomática. Esperaba que el rencor entre ellos creciera, pero no fue así, entre la humana que venció a su mejor tirador y la habilidad conjunta de aquél pequeño pelotón de humanos, se forjaron amistades entre los cadetes y oficiales bajo su mando. Tras esos días, se preguntó a si mismo si no era demasiado viejo ya, y poco después solicitó la baja voluntaria.

Su ultimo día, envió un comunicado de disculpa al Campamento Pendleton y la enhorabuena a la joven humana.

… … … … … …

El ultimo mes de instrucción fue muy tranquilo, a pesar de las continuas idas y venidas de los relatos de los cadetes, oficiales y suboficiales. Estuvieron preparando la última semana el desfile de graduación, tras el cual todos recibirían un destino y un rango en función de sus habilidades y escalafón.

Tras el desfile al que acudieron los orgullosos padres de ambos salieron las listas de destino.

"¡Oh!"

"¿Que pasa Sam?"

"Creo que no vamos a separar."

"Hala, y me lo sueltas así de golpe."

"No es que sea decisión mía. Pero mira. Nos destinan a lugares distintos. Era algo que me temía."

"Siempre podemos intentar tener una relación a distancia. Vernos siempre que podamos. Aunque aún no lo sabemos seguro."

"Si estás seguro, yo estoy abierta a opciones."

"¿Y donde te destinan?"

"A una fragata junto a un pequeño pelotón de ataque y exploración. ¿Y a ti?"

"A un crucero, seré el nuevo tirador del equipo de reconocimiento."

"Bueno aún no nos tenemos que despedir. Tenemos 15 días para presentarnos en nuestros destinos, pasemos unos días juntos y junto a la familia y ya cuando llegue el momento pensamos que hacer."

Y así lo hicieron, pasaron los primeros días juntos, explorándose de nuevo varias veces. El resto lo pasaron junto a sus padres, que los felicitaron por su graduación. Pero no sabían seguro lo que les depararía el tiempo conforme pasara. El día que tuvieron que despedirse, apenas hablaron entre ellos, ya que no sabían que decirse.

"Nos veremos."

"Estaremos en contacto."

Se dieron un profundo abrazo y un largo beso. Y eso fue todo.

Cada uno marchó sin saber si podrían verse de nuevo ni cuando.


	10. Capítulo 10º

—Shepard.

Sam se giró, mientras sostenía el pad de datos que ojeaba en ese momento.

—Si Capitán.

—¡Joder! Chica, no me acostumbro a verte con eso puesto.

—Lo siento Capitán, conforme me voy haciendo más mayor me voy aceptando como soy. Últimamente me gusta bastante mi aspecto con ellas puestas, me da cierto toque intelectual, y por que no decirlo, me veo guapa.

—¿Nunca ta has planteado operarte?

—Si fuera tan fácil como eso, mis padres lo hubieran hecho hace ya muchos años.

—Bueno en fin, vayamos al lio. ¿No hechas en falta algo?

Sam rodeó con la mirada su reducido camarote mientras se rascaba con incredulidad la cabeza.

—Pues no Capitán. ¡Ay! ¿Qué me he olvidado esta vez?

—Tu rifle, te lo dejaste en la bodega junto a la lanzadera. Si no fuera por lo competente que eres en tu trabajo, te amonestaría.

—¡Ops! Gracias Capitán, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

—Ya claro. Como las otras veintinueve veces que te ha pasado.

—Espere. ¿Lleva una cuenta de mis despistes?

—Cuando llevas tanto de patrulla te tienes que entretener en algo.

Samantha lo miró con algo de incredulidad y no pudo evitar una leve risita, al imaginar a su capitán en tal tesitura.

… … … … … … … …

—Feliz cumpleaños Sam. Mamá te manda recuerdos e intentará llamarte cuanto antes.

—Gracias papá, por acordarte.

—Veo que has vuelto a perder las lentillas. Que desastre de hija que tengo.

—Pues mira, papá. Por una vez te equivocas. No las he perdido. Ya hace unos meses que me gusta mi aspecto con las gafas puestas. Desde hace ya tiempo, solo uso las lentillas cuando salgo de misión.

—Esa es mi pequeña, aceptándose como es. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?

—Pues bien, papá. Ahora estamos cerca de Arturo, haciendo patrullas rutinarias, alguna que otra escolta para políticos. En fin ya sabes, lo habitual. ¿Y tú?

—Pues yo estoy genial, pequeña. ¿Y que tal lo lleváis Gustav y tu? ¿Os veis a menudo? ¿Mantenéis el contacto?

Sam no pudo evitar mirar a su padre con el ceño algo triste, el cual se percató de ello de inmediato.

—Siento decepcionarte papá, pero creo que las cosas se han enfriado entre nosotros. Aún no lo he decidido, pero creo que nuestra ruptura es inminente. Sigo considerándolo importante en mi vida, pero creo que ahora lo veo más como amigo que como pareja.

—Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por eso pequeña. Pero siempre has de seguir a lo que te dictan tu conciencia y tu corazón.

… … … … … … … …

—¡Gustav! Que inesperado que me llames en este momento.

—Feliz cumpleaños tardíos Sam, siento no haber llamado antes, pero estaba en una misión importante. No puedo revelarte nada más.

—Muchas gracias Gus. No se si es el momento adecuado pues preferiría hacerlo en persona pero creo que deberíamos hablar.

—Ambos sabemos que dados nuestros destinos seria complicado coincidir. Y mucho me temo de que quieres que hablemos, pues yo también he estado pensando en ello. Quieres que cortemos nuestra relación, ¿verdad?

Sam miró el rostro de Gustav, se le veía claramente triste. Ella no pudo evitar mostrarse del mismo modo. Estaba claro que ambos se sentían de manera parecida.

—Bueno. En estos dos años apenas nos hemos podido ver. Y si no recuerdo mal, las dos últimas veces ni siquiera llegamos a acostarnos, ya fuera por cansancio o por quién sabe que razón. Creo que debemos darnos cierto espacio. Que conste que quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, no quiero perder a una persona que me ha llegado tan al fondo.

—Y a mi tampoco Sam. Si no te hubiera conocido, ni me imagino donde estaría ahora. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en darnos espacio. Y te prometo, que si conozco a alguna chica nueva, para despejar cualquier duda te lo haré saber. Has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca, y al menos espero que conservemos eso.

—Eso ni lo dudes. Siempre seremos amigos, si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, si estoy disponible te ayudaré.

—Lo mismo digo, Sam. Puedes contar conmigo siempre.

Ambos se miraron, ya con el rostro de nuevo alegre. Tanto Sam como Gustav, se desearon suerte hasta una próxima llamada.

… … … … … … … …

—Así que lo habéis dejado.

—Si mamá. Creo que es lo más justo para los dos. Aunque sigo sintiendo un gran apego por él, ya no lo veo como antes.

—Bueno, esas cosas suelen ser así. Lo hemos visto en muchos compañeros a lo largo de los años. Yo no tuve ese problema. Tu padre no fue el primero, pero afortunadamente conectamos de inmediato. Quizás fueran las circunstancias, pero nuestro amor nunca ha decaído. Lo importante es que lo habéis hablado y estáis de acuerdo los dos.

Nathan que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, se sintió de inmediato aludido.

—Tu madre y yo creo que nos complementamos, y bueno, como ya descubriste servimos juntos en aquella unidad encubierta. Eso ayudó mucho a nuestra relación.

—Por cierto, mamá. ¿Que podéis contarme de esa unidad encubierta de la que no sabia nada?

Hannah miró a Nathan que aún estaba en la cocina y este le respondió con un ademan de la cabeza confirmándole que ya era hora. Su pequeña ya no era una niña, y ya estaba sirviendo en la Alianza.

—Pues que oficialmente no existía. Hicimos algunas de las misiones más secretas disponibles en aquella corta pero intensa guerra. Con decirte que ni siquiera el gobierno turiano sabe de nuestra existencia.

—Vaya mamá, que misterioso. ¿No podéis contarme algo sobre alguna de esas misiones? ¿Papá?

Samantha miró a su padre mientras se acercaba con la suculenta comida preparada, con aquellos ojitos que sabia poner cuando era más pequeña, Nathan que no era de piedra, sucumbió ante aquella mirada azul cielo suplicante.

—Palaven. Una misión que oficialmente nunca ha existido. Fue cuando hirieron a Brown, y por poco no regresamos. Debíamos recabar toda la información posible sobre los turianos, así que nos infiltramos en una de sus bases. Apenas habíamos entrado cuando un mensaje por el canal de emergencia nos avisó de que la misión había sido abortada. Creo que de haber continuado, ahora serias huérfana.

Sam, se fijó en su padre. Nunca, en todos los años que lo había oído hablar sobre alguna de sus vivencias, lo había visto tan serio, ni tan afectado. No quiso profundizar más en el asunto. Con lo poco revelado, creyó tener suficiente.

—Vaya. Espero no tener que pasar por algo así. Ni me imagino si seria capaz de soportarlo.

—Creo que si serias capaz, princesita mía. Tienes lo mejor de tus dos padres.

Sam miró de nuevo a su padre. Volvía a sonreír y ser el mismo de siempre, risueño y alegre, con la suave y cálida sonrisa que tenia en todo momento.

… … … … … … … …

Sam ya había terminado de ponerse su pijama rosa, y estaba recostada en la cama de su habitación mirando al techo pensando en sus cosas. En el tiempo que llevaba de servicio, aún no había tenido oportunidad de ver algo tan trágico como lo que su padre, sin mucho detalle le dijo. En cierto sentido tenia algo de miedo, sin haberlo vivido en persona, es muy difícil asegurar como se comportaría uno mismo. Por propia experiencia, en ocasiones los más valientes de palabra, suelen ser los mas cobardes en el campo y a la inversa ocurre de igual forma.

'Toc, toc'

—Sam, soy mamá, ¿Estás despierta?

—Si. Puedes pasar.

Sam se fijó en el semblante de su madre, que también parecía preocupada. Ahora acababa de caer, que no dijo nada sobre lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué pasó en aquella misión?

—Tu padre lo ha resumido bastante bien pero lo que no te ha dicho es lo que tuvimos que soportar. Estuvimos en una trinchera improvisada durante dos días soportando el fuego. Cuando alcanzaron a Brown, lo dábamos por perdido. Pero tu padre, a pesar de la orden de Anderson que era nuestro oficial al mando de no actuar, arriesgó su propia vida para traerlo con nosotros.

Sam miró a su madre, unas ligeras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Sé por qué lo hizo, porque nos enseñaron que no se abandona a un compañero. Pero cuando pienso en ello, lo cerca que estuvo de morir, de dejarnos a las dos solas.

Abrazó con dulzura a su afligida madre, que le correspondió con la misma delicadeza.

—Creo que papá fue muy valiente, arriesgar la vida por un amigo. Si hubiera ocurrido, yo estaría orgullosa de él. No pienses en lo que pudo ser. Está aquí junto a nosotras.

—Si, estoy junto a vosotras. Y os prometo que nunca os dejaré.

Sam levantó la mirada con sorpresa, mientras Nathan se acercaba y participaba en el abrazo familiar.

—Espero que algún día tengas la oportunidad de demostrar lo que realmente vales, Samantha. Aunque yo estoy seguro de que sabrás hacer lo correcto.

… … … … … … … …

—Hola Gus, ¿Que tal lo llevas?

—Hola Sam. Te llamaba para... esto... eh...

—¿Que pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Bueno, no sé como decirlo. Ya sé que dijimos de darnos un tiempo y espacio... pero... yo...

Sam se levantó de inmediato de su silla, con el rostro contento y sonriente, intuyó de inmediato que intentaba decirle su amigo.

—¿Estás saliendo de nuevo con alguien?

—Ehmm, si. ¿Te acuerdas de la amiga de la que te hablé?

—¿La que tenia un gatito llamado Sammy?

—Si esa misma. Pues da la casualidad que hemos coincidido. También está en la Alianza, es la especialista en comunicaciones de la nave donde estoy destinado, y bueno una cosa ha llevado a la otra...

—Pero bueno, estoy super contenta. Me alegro muchísimo por ti.

—¿De verdad que no estás enfadada? ¿No te importa?

Sam miró fijamente a través del comunicador a su amigo.

—¿Por que habría de importarme? Nos dimos un tiempo. Era inevitable que algo así ocurriera. No te preocupes. A ver si coincidimos alguna vez, y me la presentas.

—Eso está hecho Sam.

… … … … … … … …

—¿Donde dices que te van a destinar?

—A la colonia de Akuze, tras el servicio en naves y de patrulla me mandan a tierra firme durante el próximo año. Si queréis celebrar mi vigésimo tercer cumpleaños conmigo, ya sabéis donde tenéis que ir.

—No lo dudes, mi pequeña princesa.

—Bueno te dejo que tengo que seguir empaquetando mis cosas, en un par de días llegaremos a la estación de Arturo y allí tomaré una lanzadera para Akuze.

—Muy bien, cuidate mucho Sam, te mando un gran abrazo y muchos besitos.

—Yo también papá, abrazos y besitos.


End file.
